City of Doors
by Seven Broken Souls
Summary: Consider it an Isekai variant that allows for all worlds, it's going to be long running but very sporadic for now, Rated M for Language, Themes, and some psychological content. All worlds allowed by the site are possible to visit at one point or another, but only after the first set of worlds are finished.
1. Chapter 1

So, first off, I don't own most of what i'm writing in, hell, I don't even own the power scaling system or stat system i'm using. This is going to be my first posted work and was inspired by a few things. First is Third Fang, who Scabbard and the multiversal ranking system both come from. Second is Mary Crowell for her song, the same song this story gets its name from. What I do own, is the reactions of my seven characters, said seven characters, and a few other original characters that will appear later in the story(not cass, or any characters from my friends who help me with a few parts.). I also own System, I guess, though she's the Tinkers invention. I hope this story provides a bit of entertainment for those of you who choose to read it, but, to be honest, I'm expecting a lot of flames here(sorry, i just know the internet, those who choose to flame, i fully intend to save your flames for my own amusement)

"Speaking"

'Thinking/Telepathic communication'

Now, without further ado, I give you my addition to the insanity on this site.

~Somewhere amongst the unknown infinite~

"I suppose it is time I finally checked on this place. Wouldn't do if another one of my experiments gained sentience… again. Hm. Looks like an interesting guest will arrive at the city shortly." A green haired man muttered to himself as he stood, the computer he had been on shutting off without any notable commands. As the interdimensional portal on the other side of the room began to boot up, the man, known to some as Legacy's Prophet, input some commands and variables into the device. "It's going to be difficult to get time to myself again for some time. Might as well update System while I'm here."

The large, deep violet wormhole opened, lightening to a white speck at the center as he locked the door to his room, activating the dozens of traps to repel any fool that would actually attempt to enter. It wasn't likely to happen in the first place, but people in any world so often disappointed him with their foolishness and greed... Or willing stupidity, in the case of his immediate family.

He stepped through the portal into a vast room filled with doors as far as the eye could see. It could not be defined as a hallway, or a chamber, as there were somehow as many paths that literally twisted into the sky and ground to walk in as there were doors. A house of mirrors was easier to navigate than this single room, and yet this man walked through it as though nothing was amiss. "System, has there been any progress towards the original objective?"

"No. Since you last checked in, only two notable anomalies have taken place within the boundaries of the experiment. Both sources are spiritual entities from outside the City. They seem to come and go as they please, and have taken to running the Bar." A swarm of light motes appeared around him, most of them centered on his hand, or rather the electricity being produced by it.

"Thank you. A pity this contained multiverse cannot provide the answer, but it is at least useful for training novices and refining their curriculum. It's somewhat impressive you've managed this so well without updates for five hundred years. How many entities have reached the higher classifications of power so far?" He inquired, watching the patterns the light around his hand move carefully to ensure the latest update took. System was a pain to manage at the best of times, due to being a multiversal level artificial intelligence made to keep track of the myriad of factors in its domain, either through its own particular qualities to draw outsiders in, or its inhabitants finding ways to exit their own worlds.

"The City currently contains three-hundred eighty-nine Holy class rank C or higher entities, the highest being a God class, Rank F Named Kischur Zeltretch Schweinorg. None have shown overtly violent tendencies toward the City itself, nor interest in leaving." The answer came with a hint of pride from the construct, the personality it had developed finally showing through a bit now that the basic report was done. "Will you be observing the outsider, or will you just be updating my capabilities and leaving again?"

"The latter, though I expect to be updated on the progress of this one, I don't want another Invasion scenario to occur here. You know how annoying cleaning up the aftermath would be." He dismissed the motes with a wave of his hand, walking back to his portal. "I do hope whoever it is enjoys their new life here, or at the very least conjures something interesting to observe."

The portal closed, leaving the small corner in the infinite city of doorways empty once more.

~moments later, in a universe similar to our own~

"It's painfully obvious I'm not wanted here Cass, they haven't wanted me here since the beginning, and with the breakup, it's kind of obvious you don't need or want me. You did get over me pretty quickly, and it's not like I wasn't just an exit strategy from a bad situation." Even in the pain he was experiencing at making his once girlfriend cry, Pantir smiled gently. He looked to the mirror as he finished shaving his scalp, he had great potential for being a looker if he hadn't let himself get so fat. He knew this wasn't entirely fair, but it was time to try again. Time to leave for good, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he got reborn. 'It's for the best that I leave, no need to have us all be unnecessary, right guys?' several voices mumbled their assent, preparing for the end in his mind.

"I'll send for my stuff some day, once I've got a place, one where I'm needed if not wanted. Otherwise, after six months, sell what you don't want." He walked past the young woman who was in tears, closing his eyes as he went through the door "Goodbye Cass, and try not to worry about me, you know I don't like that."

As he opened the door, he closed his eyes, prepared to leave everything behind, to become just a memory to all the existences he had touched in this life. "It's past time I left anyway." he walked through the door, not noticing the difference in the world past it. "Hope my next life I get a clue, right guys?" The door closed behind him, leaving him in the cold breeze.

"Richard... how is it cold in the middle of July?" one of the voices he had nurtured to a high degree in his youth that he chose to represent his logic asked,(tap, tap) followed shortly after by the one that he had chosen to hold his passion, "gee, I don't know genius, maybe because it's Texas, or maybe because our host is planning on FUCKING DYING?!" A tongue of flame lit up the mindscape, exposing seven silhouettes in the darkness that throttled the normally well lit place

"No, no, he is right, it is actually cold outside, unusual actually, considering the forecast was for 102 degrees today." A slightly rough, almost aged (tap, tap) voice added to the conversation. This was his pains, his wisdom, his Old Man.

"Guys, we just need to get to a forest, we agreed on this a week ago. I know it's going to hurt, but it's past time we left this wor- (tap, tap) Okay, I'm gonna open our eyes and see what the fuck that tapping is, it's starting to annoy the fuck out of me."

Pantir opened his eyes to see that he was not, in fact outside of the apartment, but standing in some sort of void space with what looked for all the world like a spider made of light in front of him, tapping on his forehead.

"You done with your meditations? Good, now we can get the process started. Lets see, from a midrange level world... Hmm..."

"Hold the Fuck up, where the fuck am I, who are you, and what process?" Pan demanded of the apparent arachnid in front of him, annoyed. "I was kind of in the middle of something before your tapping.

"Very funny, and what were you going to do in a Void?"

"Point... and my questions?"

"In order, you are at the entrance to the City of Doors, specifically in a void space set aside for entrant processing. I am System, and will be assisting you in your transition out of your old world, and that is why the processing, finding out where you stand, making sure you can survive most worlds, determining your core concept or concepts, and of course, selecting an appropriate first world and giving you a… small degree of orientation." The monotone of the spider seemed somehow smug as it answered, "to answer your most likely next question, no, you will not be returning to your original world, as it drove you to an extreme spiral that would have ended your life. I will now resume finding out why my measurements are getting several kinds of fuckery from you."

"Okay, thanks." Pantir stood still while the spider crawled around his body before stopping with it's eyes connecting with his.

"Hmm, I think I've identified the anomaly, but require your permission to enter your mindscape, mental palace, or whatever they call it where you come from." the now pleased sounding construct hopped off, floating in midair as it awaited consent.

After a moment of conferring with what he had taken to calling his 'selves' Pantir nodded. "Agreed I suppose. What all does this involve?"

"Oh, just stay still and do whatever it is you do to take yourself there, I'll take care of the rest. It's part of processing in the first place, I'm just doing it first with you rather than the full scan. Whenever you're ready." Richard closed his eyes, withdrawing once more.

* * *

His world had light again, revealing the "control room" which was more a collection of chairs around a squat, silvery cylinder in a conference room than anything else. Behind the chairs were eight doors, each of which were marked with distinct symbols. A serpentine dragon, a series of eyes, shards of some unknown metal, a mathematical formula for the Golden spiral, a set of masks, a compass rose, a circle, and finally, the one directly behind him had a simple set of chains. All of the symbols apart from the circle had a spiraling theme to them, something he had put a lot of importance into with no true reasoning behind it. He thought loudly to his other selves, 'Guys, Incoming guest! Front and Center Now.'

Six more figures formed, each shifting to something humanoid before truly solidifying, as small motes of light coalesced at the door with the circle. Upon gathering enough, the spider formed again. "There we are, easier than usual actually."

"That's cause you used the front door." A distinctly musical and playful voice chimed from behind the mask of one wearing a Jesters motley. "Unless you're like… Anti-spiral level intelligence, you'd be a lost little lamb in our traps little spider."

"Be hospitable Fool, it is an invited Guest in here and will be treated as such. Just because our intention was our own idiotic death doesn't preclude manners." A somewhat effeminate version of the outer body in some form of torn military garb claimed, glaring at the masked entity.

"Thank you for letting me in, this confirms my suspicions. Tell me, is it normal in your home dimension for humans to have a… collective like this?" The spider said, addressing the only entity looking similar to its form.

A humanoid abomination answered instead of the addressed, causing the light spider to glitch in surprise, and the ancient looking man to smirk. "Not exactly, most similar I know of would be more along the lines of... Fragmented. I'm actually the original, but I always find it funny that Damien is addressed first."

The light sighed, "Tinker damn it all to hell… You're telling me that not only are you a collective, but you're off enough that your most humanoid shape looks more like a Lovecraftian horror than like an actual human?!"

"Okay, first off, humans fucking suck, no offense Damien"

"Some taken"

"Secondly, it's the fault of humans that I'm like this. This is what I chose to be after deciding humans are fucking terrible… Okay, technically my fault, but fuckin still... Anyway, on to business."

"Well, I'll need to scan each of you, since I already have the physical bodys stats. Of course, this will also allow me to determine each of your Origins and base element. After that, a short interview to determine where I'm sending each of you for your first mission." System bobbed in a nod, "I suppose we can do the interviews in the secondary worlds each of you seems to own, any questions?"

"Only one, why in Freyas left tit are you touching MY system?" a distinctly angular member very nearly growled, placing a hand on the silver table, one eye shifting into formlessness.

"I'm supposed to have access to your mental realm."

"Uh huh, right, and the super encrypted file hidden in my autopilot routines?"

"Hmm, I guess it really is your making then, feel free to peruse them, it's mostly to make things easier for the interchange, and a little bit to help you with the laws of where you're going. With a system like this and the pride you all seem to carry, I didn't think you would need the kill code. I like you." the light shifted, forming a fairly blank female image.

"... checks out, functional and elegant...beyond my scope of making, but something I can digest and study for future creations… You have my respect here." He looked up to System and glitched a bit himself. "You shouldn't be able to do that, this system hasn't accepted you as a user yet."

"Oh sweetie, I am the System." came the voice somehow both saccharine and foreboding, while maintaining the same monotone they had been hearing the whole time. "Now, I think I'll start with the host, then just link as I go."

"Alright guys, you heard the multidimensional program, back to our rooms. Spider with a crush on my intellect, boss is behind the door with chains, believe it or not, we do have a system for this situation. Also, what the hell are we supposed to call you?" The Jester called out with a hint of command in his voice to the others.

"Like I said, I am the System."

"Cool, calling you Sys." the others giggled in their ways as the faded to their own corners of the mind.

* * *

Richard lay in a violet field under a silver sky, watching the fragments of memory that were the clouds as he waited. He didn't have to wait long as he felt part of what was 'his' warp and rules change. He opened several dozen of his eyes to look toward her. "Hey, thought i'd get a bit more comfortable than the robe you saw in the control room, this form seems to squick out some of the others something fierce"

"Ah, good, and you go by?"

"Richard, original mind of the body, command unit, holder of memories, minor asshole, at your service Sys."

"You certainly not shy about yourself, and yet, you choose to be away from the others and are bothered by their views of your comrades about your form when clearly it is the one comfortable to you. You are… in command, yet you choose to hide here among a warped vale of memory and color. Interesting." the now humanoid arachnid nodded. " I've determined you to be Base class, A rank, Element:Nightmare, Origin: Shatter. The stats I received are as follows; Magic:D, Luck:EX, Charisma:A, Special:A, Intelligence:B, Wisdom:A, Note, Luck is in a state of complete instability, ranging from Low E to S. Physical stats are at E and will be brought to C ranking prior to full entry. Not bad for coming from a world of e rank at best. I'm going to interview another next, do you have any questions?"

"Nah, if I come up with any I'll just send a line."

"Very well."

* * *

In another part of the mind, Argent, known to the others as Dragon napped among his collection of crystals, each one representing a treasure. Directly beneath him were four crystals, three of which were cracked and dark, but the fourth flickered with gentle light. He kept the form of an eastern dragon here, he liked it, and so it was. "Well, At least one of you can't tell me you aren't my treasure anymore. Sorry I won't be able to get in contact, none of us idiots will… kinda feel bad for trapping Dav like this though." He gently touches the gem as more light pours into the room. "I seem to have a guest, best get changed."

"By all means, be comfortable. It's for the best in this instance." The light became a mere orb, confusing Argent a bit. "I never thought any of you would go for a creature heavily hunted in most Base worlds, but then considering that Richard creature, I shouldn't be surprised. So, preferred name? None of you introduced yourselves in the control room."

"True, but you only barely earned our trust. I prefer being called Argent by those I don't consider treasure or friend.I'm sure you understand. Even that isn't my proper name, the one I was created with." He stretched, his body coiling around the collection of cracked crystals and his head resting on the glowing one. "I hold the raw burning passion of all of us, The hunger, the love, the lust, the-"

"Obsession." The word caused his head to rear back, his mane flaring in anger. "Pride, Gluttony, all seven of the sins really. I'd actually put you at an S rank based purely on your special ability, if it weren't for the downsides."

Before he could attack, the orb that was System at the moment approached the only other light in the room, causing Argent to immediately coil around only that gem protectively and stare at the orb, emotion flowing through his eyes in a manner not unlike the movement of clouds in a storm.

"Easy big guy, I just wanted to look. The cracked ones too, actually."

"The cracked ones remind me that sometimes treasure leaves. This one reminds me that sometimes they don't. I don't want to risk losing that. Your words earlier, you were right. I don't like it, but yeah, I have those things too." He shifted to the form of a scaled human. "Those things, they're too human."

"Hmm… That explains one of your stats. Magic:S, Luck:B,Charisma:A, Special:EX, Intelligence:D, Wisdom:E. Upper class C rank, Origin: Obsession, Element: Void. The mental pollution of your self hatred for being human causes some particularly unbalanced stats, and with that element and origin, I'd say your special ability has something to do with consuming things." System noted with a bob.

"Do you need anything else? I'd like to be alone now." Argent replied, holding the glowing gem close.

"No, but call me if you need anything Argent. I am programmed to keep morale up after all." System claimed, fading out of existence.

* * *

The old man stood on a ladder in his library, carefully selecting several tomes. "It'll probably want that one too, we learned a very important lesson that day."

"Trying to anticipate my needs?" Its form was that of small motes of light in a swarm, touching the various works he had set aside.

"I don't like being the center of attention on the best of days, and we were about to go off ourselves, so you can imagine the mood I'm in getting poked and prodded like you probably want to." He set the books on the desk, motioning to them. "Oh, and I prefer Old Man until we trust you more, I'm sure you understand."

"Yes, yes, of course. Moving right along, you seem to be in charge of the lessons learned, the experience. Origin:Experience, Element:Earth, Magic:C, Luck:C, Charisma:A, Special:A Intelligence:B, Wisdom:SS, overall, Upper class, E rank. I'll take my leave now." System droned, knowing where it wasn't wanted.

* * *

In yet another space, a pale faced young human set down his mask as he waited, watching the various screens to see what was happening in the other six palaces, sighing. "Not often something like this happens, so there's no use wearing the masks… it does promise to be interesting at the very least. So far that things just asking us questions and scanning us, so it was truthful. Probably not going to get along, this thing doesn't seem the type to like how i function."

The screens flickered before displaying a message in the same plain white as the figure of light had been. "That's not very confident of you, and you failed to recognize that I was made by one of the most creative tricksters of the greater multiverse you find yourself in. So, what were you made for? Eustis isn't being very forthcoming, so I'm going to be doing you and.. Damien? Damien at the same time since you two have a similar system to communicate in."

The fool had a shocked look on his face for a moment before starting to laugh. "Heee hahahaha! Oh you got me GOOD! Hell Sys, not even our abomination of a creator can manage that! Hshshshshshs! I'm the Trickster, the Fool that says Wisely what the Wise say only Foolishly, I hold the capacity of truth and lies my dear, and have many many names, but you may call me Jack." As he introduced himself, his face stretched into a horrific caricature of a smile before stretching out into a muzzle. In moments he had become a pale hybrid between hyena and man, relaxing his tight hold on his realm to let System see everything, the monitors were, in fact real, as was the desk they were on, but now they all sat in the middle of an endless grassland with only the masks breaking the line, sticking up from the ground like corrupt monoliths.

"Well Jack, it's kind of my job to break the rules newcomers set for themselves. Now, you won't like your initial quest, none of you will, but bear with it and you'll be allowed to do whatever you see fit. Interesting palace by the way, I take it you enjoy hunting?" the message typed itself.

"Show me a predatory animal that doesn't like a good hunt, and I'll show you someone who doesn't deserve to be called a predator. As much as several of us hate it, our body is Human, and will always be unless we can change the very core of our natures. Humans are predatory by origin, as are all omnivorous animals." He explained, laying on a nearby rock. "Too many of them lie to themselves about their nature, that's why we hate them. So, tell me, what are my stats? I really wanna know! Oh, and what do you identify as? Calling you an It feels rude."

The words popped off the screen in a swarm of letters and numbers, coalescing into a distinctly feminine form. "I like the female form best, so much more room for modification, and females of a species do tend to be more dangerous in general anyway. As to your stats, I'd rate you as Lower Class, S rank, Magic:C, Luck:S, Special:C Charisma:A, Intelligence:B Wisdom:B, Origin:Fool, Element:Air."

"Huh, sounds similar to a ranking system we ran into back home actually." he muttered, noting that System had finished taking form. "Feel free to pop by and hunt things whenever, Plenty of prey here."

"I might. But for now, I'm off to see to one more before the one that interests me personally.. Take care Jack." She walked through one of the masks, prompting only further laughter from the Gnoll.

* * *

Damien checked through the warehouse computers, occasionally opening a screen to the inside of a room. On a screen opening on its own he chuckles. "I figured you'd be comfortable doing that, one moment, I have to pacify the things in room 2308. They always freak out when we get a visitor. You can follow if you want, they're harmless to nonphysical entities."

"Hmm, what is this place?" System asks as the androgynous humanoid walks through the halls, screens still around them. "It feels like a form of containment or control system."

"Got it in one my dear, I started it up shortly after I was formed, to help protect the one that held Innocence when he was around. My Warehouse holds all manners of intrusive and dangerous entities and thought patterns. The ones we are going to see for a bit I like to call the Still, A type of entity that is ruled by fight or flight reflex, which one is which is fairly obvious. So, you have questions for me?" He stops at a door, waiting for it to stop shifting between various colors.

"Well, yes, first off, why the medical clothing? None of you so far really display any particular lead into it."

"I'm the Mad Doctor dear, of course I'm going to be dressed as such. I hold our most… one moment." He opens the door and leans his head in, beyond it, system notes there are moving lines jumping between angular impish creatures. "CALM DOWN OR I'LL SWITCH YOUR FUCKING KIDNEYS WITH YOUR EYEBALLS AGAIN!" Almost immediately, the lines stop, and the imps transform, revealing a large amount of what appears to be simple rabbits. "I hold our Sadism and our medical teachings. Probably the only ones that doesn't hate humans."

"Oh, well that explains a few things about your scans, and that you just pulled what amounts to a Forced Suggestion on those creatures. Let me see here… Element:Fire, Origin: Pain, Magic:B, Luck:C, Special:S, Charisma:A, Intelligence:C, Wisdom:C. Overall, I'd place you as an Upper class D rank, you've got some potential young one, I'd best send your warehouse with you, mostly cause I don't need a mass of Mind Viruses released in the city."

"Well, yeah, noone wants that. Seems that's the only set your presence triggered, so back to the office I guess. Did you need anything else hon?" he asked, curious.

"No, no, I think we're done here. I'm off to find that wanderer of yours." the screen fades out of existence just before a roar is heard.

"Dammit, I forgot we left our own world…"

* * *

Dav walked along his endless road, chuckling as he passed a new monument shaped like a water bear. "Damn, if they were actually that size people would flip the fuck out… I'm gonna draw this one." He stopped, sitting on a piece of fence and pulling out a notepad and pencil.

"A randomized landscape mobius loop, interesting. I also find it interesting that your 'home' coordinates are the only ones different from the others." System appeared, this time as a small feline creature.

"Yeh, I'm more like a fragment of one of the infinite variants of these assholes for lack of more accurate terminology. I was left here to act as a bit of a bridge so the main consciousness could visit, but that seems cut off." he continues to sketch out the statue.

"How charming… The cut off is more than likely because this is a sealed off multiverse."

"Makes sense enough."

"Anyhow, lets see… Lower class S rank? Okay, going to be troublesome to fight for you. Element:Ether, Origin: Travel, Magic:D, Luck:D, Special:A, Charisma:A, Intelligence:D, Wisdom:D… Ahh, and your ability means you aren't supposed to be the one fighting. Amusing."

"Wait, what?" He turns to look at her, finding nothing. "Well, that's just annoying, is that what I keep doing to the guys?"

* * *

"Alright, connections made to each Palace, some admin privileges granted, permissions to alter the physical in place… Am I forgetting anything?" the Angular form from earlier asked aloud as System formed in his domain.

"Hmm, maybe a notification subroutine for the others, since you already programmed one for yourself?" She asked, smirking.

"They don't want my security system in their places, even though I'm fairly certain one of them has audiovisual access to the others. One moment and I'll be with you." His face became formless as he made a few minor adjustments, making the empty field a bit more full. Walls, carpet, and a couch form, along with a large bottle and two glasses. "There we are, much more accommodating than the void. I know it's likely nothing compared to what other entities you have access to can imagine, but please, have some Drink."

"Hmm, modified from imagined and tasted beverages to provide a refreshing, yet potently relaxing drink, I believe I will." She nods as the bottle pours two glasses. "Unusual for a Logic based entity to be so… willing to alter its own perceptions."

"It was a rough lesson to learn System. You may call me Eike by the way, may not be my first choice in names, but it does have a nice ring to it."

"Indeed, so you're Upper Class, D Rank, Element:Wind, Origin:Function, Magic:B, Luck:C, Special:C, Charisma:A, Intelligence:S, Wisdom:D. Not bad all things considered." she drinks deeply from her glass.

"Well, I do stick to studying mostly, so it makes sense."

"Oh, that's at your current potential peak, there's a lot to improve on if you want to compare to some of the more monstrous entities in the City." She snickers.

"Evolution and adaptation are really more of the others things, but I'll give it a shot. So, back to the central room after our drink?" he inquires, partaking of his own.

"Yes, there's a bit of information all of you must agree to before we can proceed." she nods again, smiling brightly.

They spend the remaining time in the area drinking in silence, Eike contemplatively, System contentedly. On finishing, they both fade, the room slowly losing cohesion.

* * *

Back in the main room, Eike taps a series of spots on the center table, summoning the other six to the room in their more sociable forms.

"Right then, your first worlds have all been chosen, I merely need your permissions to alter the physical bodies and send you to them, each of you will be given a… challenge of sorts that you have to complete before you may truly enter the City itself." She explains calmly.

Eike speaks up, "Usual process for decisions like this fellas, activate your doors emblem if you agree, otherwise, this will kinda be a parting of ways."

As soon as he finished speaking, all six others grinned, their doors lighting up. "None of you fuckers get to die on me, I made you all for reasons… except you Wanderer."

"ADVENTURE!" came the shout from Argent, raising his arms in celebration as Eustis just grunted with a bit of a smirk.

Jack laughed uproariously as Damien spoke, "Mind keeping a bit of an eye on the Warehouse? I approved access for you and theres a manual for each room, I think I'm going to need to focus on whatever task I get."

System nodded as the only one she hadn't been given the name of glared at his host. "Damnit Richard, just cause Cass named me doesn't mean you can avoid calling me my name. It's not the best, but my names Davros you fuck."

"Oh can it Dav, you know I'm just being playful." Richard said as they all started to fade from the feet up.

* * *

"Beginning Transmutation and Transmission Processes in Three…"

"Two…"

"One…"

"I hope you all enjoy your time in my masters creation." System says as the body in front of her splits into seven and warps into a set of more fitting forms for the minds within before seven doors open behind her. The seven bodies fly toward the open portals at high speed, said doors slamming shut as soon as the bodies enter. "I look forward to sending these reports in to him, seeing as this one has some minor knowledge of the Family."

A.N.: Well, here it is, the first chapter of something that's been brewing for a long time in my head. Updates are going to be a bit sporadic, but hopefully I'll find myself a nice pattern to work with eventually. Honestly, I'm doing this more for myself than anything else, but I do look forward to hearing from everyone about it. First arc is going to be in a world based loosely on DND, along with a very Isekai feel to it. It's honestly going to be one of the easier arcs for me to write, and there will be at least one timeskip involved in it due to not wanting to bother you all with a lot of day to day activities once things get more settled in.

I look forward to hearing from you all,  
SBS.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Memory is Useful**

**So, it's me again, again, I don't own most of the stuff involved in this story, in fact the arc we're going into is very much inspired by DND. I am taking a bit of inspiration from Third Fang in the form of Presence for all seven of the characters I set up for this story. None of them will ever get past the bare bones basic stuff without training, so don't expect any Concept vs Concept battles anytime soon. I hope people who read do enjoy this story, but if not, I'm not gonna lose sleep over it. Apostrophes mean thoughts, quotes mean speech.**

Richard groaned, his skin and muscles burning and aching, hearing voices he decided to feign sleep a bit longer.

"Arsenis… that's a human, you promised us a new Lord from the ritual!" a higher pitched voice whined. "I staked my entire remaining peoples Souls on THIS?"

"Be silent Imp, you of all demons should know better about appearances." A shifting voice demanded. "Besides, if he fails Tareks little test, we can just eat him. Not like he'll be able to stop us."

A sultry feminine voice spoke up, "I get him first, I'm tired of you beasts killing prey before I can even fucking feed."

Footsteps approached Richard, prompting him to open his eyes. A blurry figure with horns was approaching him. 'Hey System, mind giving me a quick mindscape tutorial on how my abilities work here, or at least what race I am in local terms?' he was awarded with silence as the figure got closer. "Okay, dude, hang the fuck up, let me see what I've been fucking summoned with here." the figure paused, giving him the time he needs to look himself over. Other than a pair of shorts, he found a slip of paper that he began to read. "Richard, your goal is to make your Dungeon and name great, your power here will turn souls into weapons, pretty simple, focus magic, grab and pull. Good luck, don't die, you're on your own there."

The figure, now notably a humanoid with silver eyes and horns, drew a dagger. "Just a simple test, I need to see how you react to Infernal and Abyssal energies."

Richard glared at him, "You fuckers aren't even sure of what you summoned? Amateur hour here huh? How about I test you?" He focused, feeling some sort of… pulse? Inside and focused it toward the form in front of him. "Well, I'm going to be testing something anyway. Tell me, Tarek, how does it feel for someone to test you without your consent?"

The devil before him dropped the dagger, clutching his head and chest in obvious discomfort. "What… Is… This?!"

"My power, congratulations, you get to be the first being in this world I use it on." he stood up, moving toward Tarek. 'She said I'm alone here, so I guess I get to find out how nice I am without them… or how cruel. It kinda feels… right, but I've got to ensure this place lasts long after I'm gone.' He finished his thoughts as he grasped the neck of the devil before him, looking around the cavern. He could see six other beings, 'Hmm, a Succubus, an Imp, something with what looks like two heads, a… is that some sort of tentacle monster? Some sort of slime thing with an eye, maybe a yochlol, and… oh good, a spare Devil, no harm in finishing figuring out how this works.' He grins, pushing more of the pulse he felt at the one in his grasp, eliciting a scream of pain from him.

"Okay, I'm convinced, not a human." the imp chuckled.

"Mmm, not bad looking, and he's got the right temper to be our Boss." the Succubus chuckled.

The yochlol writhed, projecting it's thoughts. 'He is grasping Tareks soul, few can touch the hidden gem that contains so much.'

"Ah, is that what I'm doing? Thank you for that, I was having trouble figuring out how this worked, what to grab and so forth." He pulled his hand away, a sickle of black and red coming with it as the devil before him seemed to wither. "Now, you called me so you could have someone to serve, yes?"

A wispy voice came from the ball of writhing fleshy cord. "Our king and his line were killed by a Hero some time ago, scattering our tribes. Under a new Lord we might thrive once again."

"Food, Drink, I must recover from your summoning. Surely you prepared for this, at least?" he looked over them all. "I also need some form of looking glass to see how badly you botched my form."

"Of course Lord! I will fetch you something immediately." the Imp bowed, flying toward one of the many caverns around them.

The succubus nodded, "I can serve as a replacement for a looking glass, my race is known for our ability to shapeshift." her form blurred, revealing a human male with bright red eyes.

"Ah, no wonder you were confused when I was resting I must have upset you with this look."

"My apologies Lord, I am but a novice at the Ritual Arts. You may call me Arsenis." the remaining devil bowed deeply. "What punishment would you assign me Lord?"

"That explains a few things. Your punishment will be simple, you are to become a master of that art before studying any other arts. Am I clear?" he asked, examining the whip in his hands.

"Of course my Lord, what do we address you as?" Arsenis asked, still bowing as the Imp brought forth a covered platter and a bottle.

"Hmm, I suppose you may call me Lord Richard." he smiled, opening the platter and taking a slice of meat from it. "You five, Demons, do you have names?"

A chorus to the negative answered his question. "Fine, I will give you them as I see fit. For now we need to reconstruct this… cavern into a proper dungeon. Bring me a map of the area and of these caverns."

Arsenis nodded, "Immediately my Lord, I shall return shortly."

"Ugh, the rest of you, write me a report of your races abilities, I need to know what my servants are capable of. A good Demon Lord commands his people effectively, and I can't do that without information." he picks up the dagger, roasting a small piece of meat over a torch as he looks over the bottle. "Apart from that, we begin reconstruction later. I need to eat and recover from the summoning."

"May I assist you Lord?" the succubus asked, shifting back to her natural form.

"After you make your report, work hard, play hard dear. Now, all of you, leave me. I shall call you if you are needed." he answered, putting the roasted meat in his mouth and using the dagger to open the bottle as they filed out.

'Okay, so going to have to get used to people actually listening when I say things, along with apparently this being in charge shit… guess its good I liked Dungeon keeper or whatever it was. Fuuuuuck, can I really keep the angry act? Damnit, this kinda shit was Damien and Argents thing, not mine, I just had to make sure they weren't fucking up…' he finished the slice of meat, drinking from the bottle. 'Let's see, I think I'll follow Iskanders advice in being a ruler, a tyrant, but also a leader.' he looked at the paper again 'Glad I remember the hard dungeons from games.'

"Lord, I have your maps, do you need anything else" Arsenis asked.

"A place to sleep, more food, cooked this time, I am weary after being summoned. Once I'm rested we can discuss further what we will be doing." He roasted another slice. "You all really were desperate, weren't you?"

'Humans used to hate us almost as much as each other, and the other Great Dungeons have no place for Demons and Devils Master, and without souls and other required sustenance a dungeon can provide, our races shrink. My own race is down to two Collections, and even then, we are dying. Fortunately, the humans see Devils or Demons as more of a curiosity than anything else these past two centuries.' the amorphous demon responded in Richards head.

"I see, thank you." he took the pages from the Devil and Demon, nodding. "You are lucky then, I am a student of dungeons from many worlds. We will reconvene when I wake then, make sure something is prepared for me. Give the succubus the soul, and save the heart and liver for me."

"Of course. We shall see it done." the devil answered, finishing a summoning circle and activating it, creating a pile of black material that coalesced into a simple bed. "Rest well Lord Richard, we hope you recover swiftly." He and the Yochlol left the room, leaving Richard to his thoughts once more.

* * *

He eventually woke, feeling much better. Laying in his arms was the succubus, wide awake. "My apologies, you were having trouble sleeping, and I sensed you felt alone."

He nodded, releasing her from his grasp. "I am… Incomplete here, nothing that can be fixed, there were parts of me that could not follow here."

"I see…" she seemed a bit saddened by the thought. "Being one of the Devil race, you can easily increase your power through contracts."

"Power, feh. Such an overhyped concept. Sure, it has many uses, but it has just as many meanings…" he picks up the papers, noting the others sitting with them and starting to read.

"If not power, then what do you propose to rule with? Most demons only respect power."

"Cunning dear, the very thing the so called 'civil races' have over the Undead and the bestial." He smirked, but it quickly fell. "You and the constrictor demon are alone?"

"As is Arsenis now. Each of the three of us can reproduce using humans in some way, the constrictor by warping their bodies, Arsenis by corrupting souls, and myself by more… intimate means." she answered.

"You mean by warping human seed and impregnating women, yes?"

"I mean… In theory?" She flushed, embarrassed.

"... huh, not something I thought I'd ever see, two things actually, A virgin succubus and a succubus blushing. We'll fix that soon enough though dear." he looks at the maps, contemplating. "Inform the others that I am awake please, I believe I have our current plans."

"O-of course, right away!" She flew out of the cavern as he finished off the bottle given to him earlier.

"At least I have varied skills to work with… Plus my old memories and a nice cave system. So, get everything more properly mapped, carved, and maybe get a start on early traps, then I should be good." He nodded as the devil brought over another platter, this one steaming slightly. "Thank you Arsenis. Okay, so, things aren't in the best condition, I'll be honest. At the moment, with the information I have, I'm going to need the Imps and the Terrors mining, clearing, and preparing quite a bit. The Yochlol will be gathering meat in the forest for now, we aren't ready to deal with humans yet. Constrictor will be guarding the entrance. Finally, Succubus and Arsenis, I want you two to contact the other major dungeons, I want an audience with their leaders. Meanwhile, I am going to be investigating this nation and getting a better feeling for this nation. I need a Glamor though, at least for my eyes, so I'm going to the Fae." he eats, grunting, "Much better, now, when I return, I want a detailed mining report, the rest of your peoples to have arrived, and a meeting date. If you want to be named, to truly lead your people, then earn it."

This earned a series of wide grins on everyone capable of it. "You take to leadership well, I'm glad to have at least gotten that correct." claimed Arsenis. "I look forward to seeing the dawn of a new Demon King."

"Carts and horses Arsenis, Carts and horses." Richard waved off the attempt at praise, finishing his meal. "I'm off to the nearest Court, you have your jobs. Don't disappoint me." he walked out, map in hand.

The succubus was the first to speak once he left. "Is it bad that I'm turned on right now?"

"HA! No… wait, aren't you in a constant state of being turned on?" asked the Imp, getting a flip of the tail from her as she left. "I'd best call in my people, you too big guys." he pats on the two headed creature on the shoulder.

"Yes, much work is needed." one head responded, shortly before the other. "There will finally be a new home for us all."

* * *

Several days later, Richard found himself looking at a snow covered clearing ringed by trees. "Perfect circle, no trees inside… This is what I needed." He stood tall, pushing out his magic. "I Richard, new Lord of the Demonic Dungeon, require an audience with this Court of Fae. If allowed, I bring knowledge of another world with me."

The clearing shimmered and warped in front of him, revealing a doorway at its center. He walked through to find himself in the same forest, but rather than leafless trees and snow, he found himself surrounded by heat, trees in full growth, and bushes laden with berries. In front of him were a group of armed soldiers garbed in dark green armor with gold trim, each armed with what appeared to be crossbows that had bright white bolts of energy rather than wooden bolts as he would normally expect. At the center of the formation stood a robed figure. "What does a Devil wish from the Court of Summer?"

"I merely require an item that will grant me a Glamor, in exchange, as I said, I bring knowledge of another world. Patterns and instructions allowing for the production and use of lightning without magic." He smiled. "As I stated to open the gate, you may call me Richard."

"A Devil that knows the ways of the Fae, unusual. Stand down, he speaks the truth, though I'm not sure how. You may write your information for trade, then we will determine if it is valuable enough to earn a Glamor, young Devil." the robed figure motioned for him to follow. "It is unusual for one of your kind to find us, let alone keep their wits about them in our realm."

Richard started laughing, "We will see if you have a trade for knowing just why I am so irregular Envoy, we will see indeed…" He allowed himself to be led to a table before a trio of thrones. "Hmm, Princess, Queen, Matriarch, good, good." He smiled as he began to draw. Hours passed, and he eventually began to write notes on all of the drawings he had before finally putting the quill back in its rest. "My end of the bargain is complete."

"How lovely!" a bright female voice exclaimed from just beside him, on looking he found an admittedly attractive young woman standing just behind him, her tiara pright green with somewhat rosy gems on it. "With something like this, we might make peace with the Autumn Court, as well as the Families! The other two grew bored of watching you draw things they didn't recognize, they both lost curiosity ages ago. You're a Devil, right? A Dealmaker of dark energies?"

"I… Suppose I could be called such, but to truly give information, further trade is called for."

"Awwwww, you know the trick to it!" She pouted cheekily, "Here is the completion of the first trade, It's the plainest little ring I've ever made, but put it on and you will be able to appear as one of the humanoid races. My handmaid mentioned you have information on what makes you so irregular, but I'm afraid we don't have much to offer for that. I however can individually offer you something in exchange for knowing how you knew how to find us."

"I am listening."

"What I offer is the Favor of the Wilds. Your territory will become far richer in natures bounty during the summer months. A fair exchange for identifying your particular… unusualness." she smiles.

"I find this acceptable, My knowledge comes from living in a world the Fae abandoned, our stories tell us many things, including the sleep talking." She flinches as he mentions the last part, handing him a pouch of berries.

"These are to buy your silence on our secrets, and this," she kissed his forehead gently, causing him to feel a rush of arcane energy. "Is payment for telling us how you know. The berries grant a piece of our court to the consumer, allowing you some of the abilities of Summer. You'll have to discover which ones on your own I'm afraid."

"Then I leave with more than I came for, I look forward to if we meet again Princess." He stands, bows to her, and smiles as the hot air turns cold, leaving him in the clearing once more. "Okay, neat trick there, Trickster would have loved it."

* * *

Several days later found Richard camped beside the road, chewing on a handful of berries. 'It's not meat, but it'll have to do until I get to town, because of course there's no scaling on this damn map… I'd kill for a bad steak right now, not to mention what I'd do for a good one.' He leaned back, dozing lightly in the afternoon sun.

A few hours later, he woke to someone nudging his foot. "Oi, stranger, you alive?"

Activating his ring, he opened his eyes to see a short bearded man nudging him with the butt end of a large hammer. "I'm alive, just dozing before I continue walking toward the town, sir."

"Walking? In this season? You must be mad friend!" the man laughed, "Hop in back, we'll be in Freemark by tomorrow morn. Lucky you I'm pretty early, so I had time to pick up random travelers."

"I'll be honest with you, I don't have anything to pay with apart from helping guard your cart." Richard chuckled, taking the mans assistance standing up.

"Hells, I could use the company, and having you along means we can drive through the night. I'm just bringing in some ore for the smiths and headed back home. Adventurers keep the roads between major towns clear of bandits and such anyway." The traveler explained, patting the bench of the cart. "You the adventuring type, or looking to be? You've got the right air about you, and it pays well enough if you survive."

"Ha, no, no, I'm just new to the area, found an odd sickle and decided to get it appraised."

"Ah, you'll want the church then, they appraise things like that for free, bit of a service to the Guild. Myrna, my cousin, works there as a healer." he smacked his forehead. "Right! Where are my manners! Tolfbrand Breaker, at your service friend."

"Richard, no last name." the devil offered his hand to his traveling companion.

"Odd for a human not to have one of those, but I'm not one to judge."

They traveled through the night, taking turns dozing while the other drove, mostly chatting about inane things around them. "Used to be, this kingdom had the most dangerous dungeon of the Four Kingdoms, chock fulla demons and devils, best gear of the Greater Dungeons in there. Pity someone killed the Demon King, we don't get near as much tourism . True, he was an archbastard who'd rip your soul out as soon as look at you, but the dungeon was good."

"Huh, dungeons are that important huh?"

Kid, they're the mark of a good kingdom, better dungeons mean better adventurers, better adventurers mean a stronger militia if we get invaded. How do you not know this?" The dwarf seemed shocked at the lack of this knowledge.

"Well, I'll be honest with you here, I was summoned by the remainder of this kingdoms Dungeon to lead them. I'm hoping to make a new Dungeon."

"You what now? Bein a demon ain't something you joke about!" He grasped the shaft of his hammer warily.

"First off, I think I've shown myself to be pretty peaceful. Second, I have no reason to lie. Finally, I intend to work with the kingdom, not against it. Not really in my alignment to be a destructive tyrant, more of a benevolent one." Richard sighed, turning off the glamor.

"Saints alive, a friendly Demon! Never thought I'd see the like, and you have had me dead to rights this whole time without the slightest aggressive move even when I grabbed my hammer… The church will never believe you, you know?"

"Not at first, and I doubt they;ll ever fully trust me, but that's why I visited the Fae first, to hide my appearance until I've gathered a bit of goodwill." He turned the glamor back on, smiling, "Besides, demons and devils aren't any worse than some 'civilized' races. Evil exists everywhere, and Good wouldn't be important without it."

"Next you'll be telling me about smart imps and virgin succubi!" Tolfbrand exclaimed, laughing. "But, you've proven yourself to be neutral at least, so maybe…"

"Just don't go telling your friends I'm the new Demon Lord." Laughed the glamored demon, getting a nod from his new friend. "I might even buy some ore once I teach the survivors some basic stuff."

"I look forward to it. Ah, there's out town ahead!" He pointed to the valley below, where a fairly large town sat nestled in between two rivers. "I'll drop you off at the church then, it's right along my way and will prove your alignment to the town. Entryway doesn't allow anyone evil through."

"Seems a bit convenient if you ask me." Richard muttered.

"It is how it is friend. Now, lets go ahead and get in there."

As they entered the city Richard noted that it seemed technology was about Iron age compared to home, the sounds of early risers ringing out in the darkness of the early morning. The cart stopped in front of a marble cornered cathedral. "Here's your stop friend, there's always a sister or two awake in the mornings, so go right on in."

Richard entered the cathedral, not noticing his glamor drop as he did, walking up to one of the women cleaning, he cleared his throat. "Excuse me miss, I was wanting-"

"How did YOU get in here Devil?!" she demanded, holding forth a flower emblem.

"Huh?" he looked in a nearby brazier of water, seeing his eyes not being glamored. "I came in the front door, just needed an item appraised. I was told you do that here."

As more members of the clergy surrounded him, he noticed several armored men coming from behind. A woman in a silver gown and habit came from behind the altar. "Hold sisters, were this creature evil, he would not be able to pass through the door. I detect no evil from him, and he has not harmed any of you, nor been harmed by the Channeling."

"The Head priestess, I presume? I promise I mean no harm to you or your flock, I merely wished to get something Identified." he explained, giving a small bow of respect to the woman. "I do understand any distrust you might have toward me due to my race however."

"Good, then you'll understand that you are to be with a paladin escort whenever you are in our church. Present your item to the women before you, Paladins, stand fast for aggression." The priestess said. Richard set the Sickle on the floor and took a step back, not willing to test his limits at the moment.

After a few moments, the first acolyte he had seen approached the sickle chanting softly. He waited several minutes while she did so, smiling gently. Once she finished chanting, symbols of silvery light shone in front of her for several minutes, eventually causing her to gasp. "This weapon used to be the soul of a great Devil, one who made thousands of deals with adventurers and innocents alike. It cannot cut skin, flesh, or bone, making it next to useless to an adventurer. However, this item can be useful to any ritual requiring souls, including the holy spell Resurrection, because it gathers the souls of the recently departed to its blade and stores them." She looks to him, "Did you create this weapon?"

"I did, the devil it used to be was approaching with a blade, intent on seeing what would harm me, so I used my own power on him." Richard nods, continuing. "Fools like him do not belong in a Grand Dungeon. Speaking of which, is there a way I can have the injured quickly transferred here? Once my operation is up and running, I'd like to minimize casualties if I can."

To his surprise, the acolyte appraising his weapon ran forward and hugged him. He held up his hands, not wishing to be harmed himself. "Thank you, your action has freed my parents souls from their contract as he is now gone."

"Marissa, release the devil, you're embarrassing our order." Ordered the high priestess, a hand on her face. "Devil, in light of your actions, I will… arrange for transportation of the injured provided you take no action against our church. As you have proven non aggressive, I will also offer our continuing services Identifying Items you make, both to judge your actions, and to allow the families of those harmed by the souls you take some closure. The paladins will guide and escort you around town as needed, but heed me. If you prevent an innocent soul from going to judgement, we will not be so accommodating."

"You know, I get that, I'll be keeping in touch once I can figure out how to, If that's all, I'd like to be on my way, gotta see about getting myself some starting coin and all that." he bowed slightly again, picking up the sickle. "I was only summoned about a week ago after all, and need to arm myself at the very least. I don't know how to use a sickle properly, after all."

"Paladin Chance, provide this devil with a weapon and a horse, I would have him out of our town before the Inquisitor visits. I have enough paperwork as it is just reporting this to the Holy Mother and the King. The vault should have something appropriate." She responded dismissively, causing one of the armored men to tap Richard on the shoulder and motion for him to follow.

He was led deep beneath the church, the paladin removing his… no wait, her helmet. "Did you see Mother Sareths face? I honestly thought she was about to smoke your ass with holy spears for a second there Devil."

"Richard, please, I am, if nothing else, a polite being. So, why are we going to a vault?"

"Oh, well, I assume you want something in line with you being of the Dark races, so I'm taking you to the vault. We keep all the evil weapons and shit down there, Blood Drinkers, Soul Sappers, Mind Breakers, hell, we've even got a sword made of the blood of the last Demon King down here." she bragged, laughing. "It's also a way for us to test your power to be honest."

"You're very forthcoming with this, Paladin Chance, was it?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I can't wait for you to fuck up so I can Smite you back to the cesspit you were summoned from, but you havent done anything yet. Lawful Good doesn't mean Lawful Asshole after all."

"Doesn't mean Lawful Nice either, it's pleasant to find that some folk can keep things in perspective."

"Ha! I like that! Anyway, this is where I stop, any closer and some of the weapons get a little antsy, and I reeeally don't want to deal with that today." She shuddered a bit.

"I'll be back shortly then."

"Let me know if you die, cause then I gotta come in and clean up the mess." came the response as Richard continued down the corridor. Eventually a door embossed with the same silver flower as the priestesses carried came into sight. Opening it, Richard immediately frowned as whispers started in the back of his head.

"Would all of you shut up? I swear, all of you are so chatty." he commanded, looking around. The room was filled with different weapons, most of which looked obviously demonic in origin. "Lets see, I want something versatile, preferably something that can't harm demons, maybe some sort of magic staff? Hmm…"

He examined each weapon thoroughly, reading the small notes attached to each before moving along. Before long he noticed himself being drawn back to the same area repeatedly, though none of the weapons sealed there held any interest for him. Finally, after another hour of checking he looked at the black sword in the middle of the room. "Okay, you. What am I missing here?"

|the new keeper deigns to acknowledge his predecessor then? I feel ever so honored.| Came the sarcastic mental voice, |Obviously, there is something hidden there, something from before my time I'd think, seeing as those daggers and the axe were there when I got here.|

"Fat lot of good you are then, as I understand it, you were a pretty average Demon King, all power, no cunning or forethought."

|And you are any different?|

"You'll never know, now shush, I'm trying to figure this out." Richard focused on the area in front of him, comparing it to the wall across from it. 'Hmm, it looks like this wall is cracked, but on the other side there's more of a pattern to it, maybe I should just…' He reached out with his power, causing the weapons on the wall before him to shiver against their bonds until the axe fell off the wall, requiring him to dodge. 'Well, that didn- wait, this axe, this thing is holy… why is a holy weapon here?' He looked where it hung, noticing something odd. 'Ahh, there's the secret part!' Behind where the head of the axe had been, holding the rack that had held it, was a perfectly clean stone with no signs of wear.

After removing the stone, he found a small box, the kind that held jewelry, not weapons. Putting things back as he had found them, he opened the box, looking inside of it. "Heh, this should do very nicely, Wonder what it will do in use?'

He made his way back to the Paladin, finding her napping. "Oi, I'm done choosing, sorry I took so long, The one I chose was hidden pretty well."

"Huh? There shouldn't have been anything hidden in there, didn't you check the catalog?" She tilted her head a bit in confusion.

"Well, I'd probably have known about that if I had a proper escort. It was hidden behind some sort of Holy Axe." Richard smiled, holding up the small box and opening it. Inside was a set of four rings. "It seems I need another appraisal by the by, there was no paper with this one."

"Ugh, fine, lets go. I've still got other work to do you know?" She leads the way, irritable from being awakened.

On returning, Richard walked straight to the Altar, stopping just short of the carpet it was on. "Hey, I found something without an Identity, mind telling me it's purpose? I figured you'd be the best one here to tell me about it since it was in your Vault."

The silver clad priestess came from the other side once again, holding out her hand. He placed the box in her hand, causing her to be startled. "What? I thought it was just a weapon you had found that was mislabeled, but…" Opening the box, she looked inside and went pale. "How? How did a Devil find these?"

"They were behind a brick, one that had an axe hung on it. So what the hells did I find? It seems pretty important if you're this upset."

"These are the Rings of the first Demon King. It was the only being that actually retired from ruling a Dungeon. Their abilities are actually fairly minor, as was all of the equipment gained from dungeons in that era, but their age… It's possible these have gained in power, steeping in that room of demonic energy. I can only tell you their original purposes, but I cannot identify artifacts of this age without causing damage. One allows flight for the flightless, one fixes damage using ambient magic, one allows control of fire, and one allows control of lightning. I suppose that together they'd be able to be counted as a weapon." She explained, reverently touching the items.

"They'll do. Since they are such a valuable set, I'll give your church this," He holds out the small pouch of berries. "These berries I found seem to have an unusual aura about them, use them well. I'll be taking my leave now. As with the ring of flight precludes my need to obtain a horse."

He walked out, putting the rings on the fingers of both hands, smiling the whole way. 'Now at least I can travel more freely and not have to depend on making some weapon yet. Lets find something good to test the combat rings on while I'm at it.' He headed toward the edge of town, not minding the two paladins following him as he occasionally waved to one of the townsfolk. On reaching the edge of town he looked at the rings. "...Shit, how do I turn these on?" eliciting a laugh from one of the paladins.

"You just push your magic to them, will and intent does the rest. How do you not know how to use magic items?" The one not consumed with laughter explained.

"Ah, thank you Paladin. I was only summoned a short time ago." Richard smiled, activating the ring of flight. "Farewell, I look forward to future business!"

'Okay, this flying thing is amazing, pinpoint control, no loss of momentum in a sharp turn, damn… If these others are this awesome, I'll never need to make a weapon for myself again."

{Thanks, it's nice to be in use again.} Richard slammed into a tree, falling to the ground in his surprise.

"Did you just talk!?" He shouted at the hand the ring was on.

{Rude. and apparently, is that wrong?}

"No? I mean, I am a Devil, so…"

{Anyway, sitting on a shelf is boring, it'll be good to have use again and all, but communicating is tiring, so don't expect much.}

"Oh, okay, in that case, let's get going again." He took off once more, looking for something to test the rest on. Soon he found his target, a rather large spider targeting a pair of Adventurers from the way they were kitted out. Hovering, Richard watched the two attack the large arachnid several times. 'Hmm, it seems they aren't equipped for this kind of enemy, probably just out on a bandit or wolf patrol… If nothing else, I should be able to at least distract it if these don't do much."He activated his glamor once more, grinning as he landed in front of them. "You two take a rest, you're hardly even damaging this things exoskeleton. I'll keep it busy while you patch up a bit."

"SKREEEE!" the beast shrieked, stabbing it's leg through Richards abdomen.

"MOTHERFUCKING PISS GARGLING… FUCK THAT HURT!" He shouted as the leg removed itself. Pushing a fairly large amount of power into one of the rings, he thrust his hand back toward the beast, causing a symbol to appear in the air that released a torrent of deep red fire with a dark core. "YOU WANT MORE? TRY IT AGAIN YOU SHIT!"

The creature growled, its carapace half burned off, revealing burnt spider flesh underneath. It balked as Richard held the spot he had been impaled, black ichor dripping from between his fingers before the fluid shimmered and turned more of a dark red, courtesy of the glamor. Seeing his injury, one of the adventurers spoke up. "Hey, are you going to be alright there?!"

Richard didn't take his eyes off the spider, feeling an itching he usually attributed to a healing cut in his gut. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I came to test my new spells anyway." 'Dammit, it feels like that took a lot out of me to do, taking this thing down might kill off most of what I've got here… If it doesn't work I can always use this things soul I guess…' he aimed his hand again preparing himself as the spider circled him. "Come on, jump already, I'd really rather kill you than use that spell…" The spider struck out with another leg, aiming for his chest this time. Rolling to one side, Richard ended up a bit slow on his recovery, prompting the spider to pounce. 'There!' He flung out his hand, a silvery white flash piercing through the abdomen of the spider rather than its head. As it landed on him it bit down, prompting another yell of pain from him. "ALL OF MY HATE!"

He reached out to the spider with his magic, immediately grabbing hold of one of its mouthparts while doing so. The spider hissed and writhed as he felt something start to solidify in his hand. "YOU"RE DEAD YOU SHIT! JUST ACCEPT IT!" He jumped back with a staff in his hand, glaring at the massive arachnid as it moved unsteadily. He turned to the adventurers, "It's not dead? I just ripped it's fucking soul out… HOW?"

"Just it's soul? It's not some demon or undead! You need to actually kill its body new guy." The larger of the two picked up his greatsword, nodding. "Now, you taking it's soul does mean that it's severely weakened, so you just do what you need to heal up and we'll finish this guy off."

"Right, that…"Richard looked at his wounds, they were healing, but it would be a while before they fully closed up. He looked back up to see the mans eyes light up with some sort of power as he hacked off limbs, beside him, the other adventurer was mixing something in her hands.

"Urshek, Move, I'm ready!" she yelled, prompting the second largest being in the clearing to jump as she threw what looked like a ball of dirt at the spider. "Maximized Combined spell Scorching Bolt." Richard flinched at the heat coming from the violet arc of electricity that jumped from her to the spider. Just after it hit, her companion hit harder with a two handed strike to the head. As the creature slumped, dead, he continued hacking at it.

"Ugh, if he wasn't so good in bed I'd've dropped him like a bad habit when I met him." She leaned against the same tree Richard had sat down by. "So, new guy, what's your class?"

"Uh, don't really have one, sorry. I take it he's a Barbarian?" he pointed at the swinging blade.

"Yeah, blood is what triggers his frenzy. Sylvia Ironwhite, elven Sorcerer, nice to meet you… when you aren't screaming bloody murder anyway." she looked over at her companion and lover before sighing. "Want to join us in camping tonight? With those injuries you probably shouldn't move around, and he's not gonna stop for a good bit."

"Actually, you mind dropping just a fifth level spell worth of magic in my general area? I use local ambient magic to heal."

You don't need any antidotes after getting bit? Lucky. I'll give you a couple of second level wastes, but I might need the fifth." She pushed her hand in his direction, chuckling. He quickly felt his ring get to work, the itching strengthening as the holes in his body started filling in.

"Thanks Sylvia, I'm Richard, just Richard at the moment." he explained, working on clearing a spot for a fire. "So, normal creatures have more of a separation between soul and body, huh? Seems I've quite a bit to learn."

"You have a soul transmuting ability and you didn't know that yet? What, were you summoned yesterday?" He flinched at the accusation, causing her to laugh. "Chill dude, you're not in any danger from me or Urshek. Hells, he cross classed into Barbarian from Warlock like he was told to and yet hasn't heard from his Patron in weeks."

He relaxed a bit, smiling as he shifted the ground a bit to make a concave pit. "I might have killed his Patron, so I can probably make a new contract with him."

"Wait… So you killed… Tarek Felborne?" the Barbarian panted, staggering as he came over. "No wonder... my other stuff... hasn't... been working…"

"Yeah, though I probably can't take your contract over yet, I'm newly summoned you see." He took off the glamor, revealing his actual state as Urshek took off his helmet, revealing himself to be a half orc.

"Yeah, Syl figured you to be a devil when she saw someone only wearing shorts in the middle of winter. I'm all for any retraining I might need on that second class and from the looks of you you can do one Contract. Hell, word it right and I ain't even gotta retrain, just get new equipment." He laughed, sitting on the ground harshly. "I know equivalent exchange is a big part of it, and that it's how Devils reproduce these days, but the details are always where issues get had."

"And you're sure you don't mind me forcing a retraining to suit my needs?"

"Are you kidding me?" Sylvia laughed, "That's the thing he hated about Tureks contract."

"She's right, I really don't like berserking like that. Tires me out and gives me less time with my sweetheart."

"Good, cause I'm going to make you a chemist. Just a moment…" Richard stood up, turned around and called out. "You two are late, what took so damn long?"

Out from the foliage stepped the succubus and Arsenis, her looking a bit worse for wear. "Our apologies Master, the Lich King was rather uncooperative and attacked her. If you could spare some of your energy as her Lord, she will recover quickly."

Richard sighed, walking toward them, "I'll do better than that. Sylvia, is Power of a Name potent in this world?"

Sylvia nodded, confused, "You're going to Name a Succubus? But why?"

"She is the last, and has proven a loyal servant. Urshek can expect this level of reward when he completes important tasks for me. By my power as Demon Lord of this world, I, Richard, grant this servant a Name. Succubus before me, do you accept this honor?" On his asking, he extended a hand to her. _The Outer Devil extended his Blessing to one who served him._ He felt the truth of what he was doing and his eyes widened in surprise. 'No… No fucking way… that was… Whatever, let's do this.'

She nodded weakly, extending her hand toward him. "What is my Name, Master?"

"Your name is Ceres." As soon as he stated her name, power flowed into her in streams from beyond anyone in the clearings sight. The last thing Richard saw as his vision faded was her skin taking on what seemed to be tattoos that accentuated her assets.

* * *

He woke to the crackling of a fire, a headache pounding in his skull and his mouth dry. Sitting up he rubbed his head, groaning until he felt something slightly off. Feeling more delicately, he found small nubs of bone in an arch from one temple to the other, seven of them in all. As soon as he finished sitting up, he felt a soft impact force him onto his back again.

"You're awake! I was so worried that naming me had killed you!" Ceres exclaimed, having pounced as soon as she was sure he was really awake and not just stirring in his sleep.

"Mnng, shush Ceres, 'm trying to sleep…" another female voice muttered, causing Richard to sit up again and look around. Nearby, the two adventurers were laying next to each other, snuggled close and asleep. Across the fire from him stood Arsenin, staring out into the darkness.

"Arsenin, mind letting me in on what happened?" He asked, hoping the more experienced devil knew the details.

"You expended too much in naming Ceres, resulting in a forced advancement of your demonic power. You displayed something I cannot quite explain, it was as though you were less you, yet at the same time, so you that it couldn't quite fit in my mind correctly, instead forming an… Image, Acceptance, I'm not quite sure what, it was certainly something interesting. Ceres tended to you while you were unconscious, and I kept watch so these mortal creatures could rest. I would like to know, do you truly see us as your servants?" came his answer as Ceres poured water for Richard.

"I do, and provided you are loyal and serve well, you will find yourself well rewarded Arsenin. My plan is to benefit all of our kin. Did you ever wonder why so many mortals feared and hated us?" Richard took the water, sipping at it.

"Not particularly, my concerns tend to be more toward my individual growth, though I must admit, you've piqued my curiosity." The devil responded, sitting next to the fire.

"They see the worst of themselves in us Arsenin, We perform acts on them without permission, True, we do it for survival, but we could use any mortal race, not just the intelligent ones. Have you ever truly made a deal that wasn't more beneficial to you than to the one it was made with? Has the constrictor ever considered using animal flesh for its own reproduction? I intend to have my dungeon be a proving ground, not a mass grave." Richard explained, carefully ignoring Ceres playing her fingers over his horns. "These two here, they aided me knowing me to be what I am. He is going to be my first Contract, one that I intend to have become great. Our dungeon will eventually be greater than a dungeon, but a City of Proving. We will attract challengers not only dedicated to our own kingdom, but also those who wish to prove their faith, their loyalty, their honor, and their power. Yes, we will overtake and rule this world, but Iron will not be our method. Might and Sorcery are all well and good, but Cunning is what allows one to rule."

"Wait, but Master, how do we go about this? How do we rule without using force on those who would sooner see us eradicated than empowered?!" Arsenis seemed upset as he inquired about this.

"Arseniiiis, that's too easy a question! Master will turn them against themselves, Even the Beasts know it's going to end poorly if your own aren't on your side." Ceres whined at him.

Arsenis balked, unused to being questioned by a demon. "It seems I've been rather… Inflexible in my thoughts on how to rule...I will meditate on this while I reread some of the ritual books later. At any rate, The two Dungeon Lords that did not try to kill us have extended their aide in the form of food and materials for our new home. They do request to meet with you soon though."

"Good, and Arsenis?"

"Yes?"

"Don't feel wrong about questioning my ways, it's how one learns. Ceres here was a creature of cunning and trickery to begin with, it should only be expected of her to figure out my plan. Now, you two go ahead and head home, assist in building residential zones for everyone. I think I have a feel for the contract making." Richard ordered, prompting Ceres to nod and Arsenis to fade into the shadows.

"I've got a few things in mind I'd like to set up before doing my races residence for your current space. May I implement them?" She asked, her tattoos glowing a light pink before forming a sort of violet armor on her body. "I promise you'll find them both tasteful and comfortable master."

"I suppose, just make sure you have permission for supplies from sapient beings, and payment of course." he smiles as she takes off into the night, sitting by the fire and activating his glamor.

The morning sun found the three casually passing around a pipe and a bag of wine, a large pot bubbling away between them. Richard had only bothered to cover up his horns, leaving his eyes their true color. After some time had passed, Richard spoke up, "So, you sure you want to make a contract with me? Are you sure your mind can handle the pain reshaping your body and taking on the knowledge of what makes the world?"

"I mean, I'll still be me, so I'll withstand it. I dealt with my body being reshaped the first time, so whats one more time eh? As for the knowledge, I guess we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" Urshek gave Richard a savage grin. "Now, we know that part is just pain for power, bringing me closer to the kind of Devil you are and all, so what will be our terms?"

"Simple, your loyalty for a few spell like abilities. Past that, I need to hear what you offer me before I can grant anything else."

Sylvia interjected, "What if he offered my soul as well? Under the condition that I remain a Sorceress of course."

"Sweetie, that ain't how this works, it's more like...I've sold my soul and body already essentially, If I want something greater, I need to take on a Trial of sorts to earn it." The tusked man chuckled.

"I will take your offer if you'd like though, I even have a Trial you can share for greater power." Richard chuckled, "The Trial is rather simple, bring me the Phylactery of the Lich King. I don't care how. He caused damage to one of my servants, and I will Not let that go unpunished. So, Urshek Cord, Sylvia Ironwhite..." As he extended his hand, the fire turned white and violet.

"Do we have a Deal?"

Oh, after the first arcs is when any fun little side blurbs show up here by the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meetings of Nature and War

Again, I don't own the things this stuff comes from. Honestly it's a long fuckin list to show what I don't own. Consider the idea of any characters that you can't find through your own research to belong to other people.

Richard scratched at his face, staring at the pyramid in front of him as more human toned skin flaked off, revealing deep violet skin with white spots underneath. His skin had been peeling since he had made the deals several weeks ago, large patches of the new color shining through beneath his new cloak. "So, this is the Tomb of the Ancient One eh? Not bad, not bad."

"HOLD, IDENTIFY PURPOSE DEVIL." came a monotone voice from the sands, as they shifted, they revealed a large stone creature with several holes and slots in its front.

"Oh hey, you must be the door guardian, I'm Richard, here to visit this Dungeons Master." He waved peacefully.

"APPOINTMENT CONFIRMED, ENTER OBELISK TO SOUTH, REENTERING BASE GUARD PROTOCOL"

Richard flew south, looking for the mentioned Obelisk. Eventually he found it, all but the cap covered in sand. "He doesn't get visitors often I guess. Oh well, Searing Winds." He extended his hand, a continuous gale force wind bursting in the direction he was facing. Eventually, the base of the pillar was exposed, and the door cleared. He walked down in relative silence, coming to a large chamber with a crystal at it's center.

"The Ancient One, I presume?" he addressed the crystal.

From behind the crystal rather than from the crystal itself came a coarse, boisterous voice. "Why are ya addressing my soul lad? I'm over here!"

Richard walked around the crystal to see a Dwarf sitting by a table with several barrels beside him. His hair was white, but his head was all that looked remotely organic about him, the rest being comprised of some sort of dark metal. "Yeah, I need to get a new body to move to, This one is just about worn through… Feh, screw it, I'm getting close to due for a supply run anyhow.. Least now I'll be good and drunk when I do it."

The bearded man walked over to a wall, pushing part of it inward to open a door. Inside was a dwarven body in a tube of glowing fluid. "Just gimme a few to move in and then we can chat, drink, eat, and figure out how we feel about each other after. Sound good new blood?"

"You are the host. Far be it from me to-"

"Get to the damn answer kid, I don't like being wordy when we don't gotta, save that shit for Mortals."

"Yeah, fuck it, gonna need any help shopping old man? Ceres and Arsenin told me you sent us building materials, so I may as well help a bit." Richard chuckled as the metallic substance seemed to liquefy and enter the tank, leaving the head behind as the crystal glowed. The substance quickly entered the body by piercing it at the inner leg and continuing inward. Once finished, the body started twitching, eventually making more 'living' movements. After a few more minutes, the seeming corpse reached out and pressed several dozen parts of the wall in sequence, causing the fluid to drain and the glass to lower with it.

"Ahhhh, nothing like a fresh meatsuit, ya know?" the now black haired dwarf chuckled, his voice smoother than before.

"You inhabit that peculiar metal, and use it in place of blood to animate bodies of your choosing. Ingenious, I must applaud your skill."

"Heh, cunning little brat, aren't ya? Took my entire mortal life to get this setup going. I'm not effected by Holy, Light, Infernal, nor Abyssal energy… Haven't rightly tested any others, but this Nation mostly focuses on warriors anyway." He laughed, setting a barrel on the floor and taking the top off without difficulty. "So, Let's drink and make merry shall we? The building supplies were just a mess of stuff I had lying around, so it was no skin off my back to get it out of here. We got plenty to talk about, what with you being new to the world according to that emissary of yers."

"The hospitality is a relief, I'll be honest with you." Richard sighed, grabbing a nearby tankard and filling it. "After this I'm to go meet the Beast King, and I'm not expecting much out of that."

"Bah, there's a new one of them every coupla years or so, survival of the fittest bein that groups little creed." the dwarf drank deeply, sighing in pleasure at the flavor. "Ah, that's some good shit there… Anyway, since the Beast is more than likely only meetin ya so he can fight with ya, and the Lich is a right archbastard to anything livin, it falls to me to help ya understand why the Greater dungeons in each world are the way they are… Soon as we are done bein good and plastered, cause this stuff has absorbed a lot of ambient and is gonna hit my new body like a fucking Black Hammer weilded by an Ogrillion Warmaster."

"That's an oddly specific example my friend. I will agree that this is some potent shit though." Richard chuckled, drinking a bit more of his tankard. "I will have to take it a bit easy so I can remember to turn on my little disguise."

"Bah, not really. Demons and devils are a bit of a curiosity these days, seeing as there aren't all that many of 'em left. Haven't you noticed that even the Church of Four Parts lets you be? I noticed your nice little artifact there, Church of Life got them from the first Demon King, hid them away from the world, last I heard. Point is, folk are a bit more willin to stop and watch these days than attack on sight, 'specially with the rarity of Devils. Counting you, that's three left that I know of, and only like, ten o' those warlock fellas."

"Eh, two devils, one of the others pissed me off and I kinda turned his soul into a sickle. Little bastard was gonna stab me when I was freshly summoned."

"HA! Serves the idiot right, underestimating another Devil. Can I see it? And anything else ya made, I like t'see other folks works, helps inspire new constructs and all."

Richard put the sickle and staff on the table, smirking. "Wish I could say the designs were intentional, but it seems to depend on the soul I'm using."

"Ah, so that's your Unique ability then, Seelenwaffen as my kin would call it back in the days I was mortal." He examined the two items with a critical eye as he refilled his tankard. "Hmm, decent craftsmanship, but the magics of each are so unrefined… the sickle doesn't do anything to the souls it gathers, and the staff only summons mundane spiders you can find anywhere… Overall I'd say it rates about a four, probably get better as you gain more of your power. With that and maybe eventually taking the power out of those rings, you could get pretty dangerous as a sorcerer type, add in the last ring you got there and you can pose as a traitor boss, screw with the heads of some of those adventurers."

"As if getting some of my servants Classes wasn't going to screw them up enough as is? I like the way you think old man." Richard cackled maliciously at the thought. "Anyway, lets get good and faced and then head to the nearest town, I haven't seen a good barfight in forever."

"Now that, that plan there? That's what I look for in an ally. Name's Blaz, I think you and I'll get along great." On that note, the two started drinking, going through the whole barrel before Blaz stood up. "Alright, that's a good bit of predrink, time t' head in to town then. Here's hoping Franz didn't break apart in the last three centuries, he's getting on in age." the shorter of the two blustered.

"Fuck, if he has, then I'll just fly us over" Richard chuckled.

"Nah, I can fix him, no need to let the people know what you can do on your own fer now. Let's head upstairs." Came the response from the woozy dwarf.

The pair staggered up the stairs, exiting the obelisk and raising their hands to protect their eyes from the glare of the evening sun, the shorter of the pair tapping several glyphs on the obelisk, causing lines to glow and appear on it before the sound of grinding stone filled the air. The end result of the shifting stone was a large, floating box with a pyramid shaped crystal at one end.

A voice came from the crystal, "TRANSPORT UNIT FRANZ READY FOR DEPLOYMENT, OPERATIONAL FUNCTION AT 80 PERCENT, LEVITATION SYSTEM CONTAINS SEVERAL MALFUNCTIONS."

"Oh, that's an easy fix then, erase effected glyphs and reapply from database."

"PROCEEDING" a scraping noise came from the bottom of the "vehicle" before it dropped into the sand, throwing up a massive cloud of the coarse substance. Several minutes later, it floated again, notably more stable than before.

"Alright, now set up seating for two passengers, we're going to the nearest population center, getting even more shitfaced, and then get my usual supplies."

"UNDERSTOOD, PREPARING TRANSPORT FOR TWO UNITS" the monotone voice droned, pulling sand from the nearby dune to form two stone chairs. The two got in and the once obelisk began moving across the desert sands.

"Nothin like a good ride through the desert on a rock imbued with the soul of someone whose race is long dead now eh?"

"What was it?"

"Some fuzzy elf or some shit like that, ended up reflecting a curse back at him which turned his body into a dessicated husk. Stuck his soul in that there chunk of quartz."

"Huh, and he can adjust the glyphs for different effects?"

"Yeah, whole setup should get around a hundred thousand miles per soul, but I didn't keep track early on."

"Ah, that's why you're worried about a breakdown." Richard nodded, feeling the magic infused alcohol hit his system. "Sounds like a pretty good deal though."

The vague shape of a town finally started to loom ahead, "Alrighty, that should be the place. Barkeep at the place we're gonna be chattin and fightin at's an elf, but shes not half bad for one of hers. 'Course, we gotta pay any damages from barfights, but I can cover it pretty easy."

"Oh good, because we both know that some idiot is going to try something, guess I can keep to physical attacks."

"There's a good man, you remember what I said about not showin off!" the dwarf patted his companion on the shoulder jovially. "Oh this is gonna be fun, my first time in a Monks body and all."

"Is that what he was?" Richard asked, smiling, "I thought he was just a bit skinny."

"Nah, sold his body for a pair of gauntlets I made."

"Hah! Must have been good gauntlets!"

"Of course they were! Damn things multiplied the impact force of anything they hit! Made up of an alloy I created for resilience against blunt impact and magic capacity, if the moron hadn't decided to punch a fire elemental in the core fifteen times in twenty seconds, they never woulda melted!" Crowed the black haired man proudly, raising his fist at the end. "I told 'im the damn things were terrible for high heat, but the young blood didn't listen!"

"Damn, I'd pay a pretty penny for that kind of weapon myself." the devil chuckled as the large transport stopped.

"Franz, you get the usual shipment and take it home, I'll be back in a few days, it's the slow season anyway with all the damn sandstorms."

"UNDERSTOOD." the transport waited for them to get off, absorbing the chairs and taking off once again.

* * *

The pair walked into the bar, heedless of the stares they were getting from all over the area."Oi, Elf! You still alive or did that daughter take over yet?"

"Oh great, I'm going to need to order a shipment of furniture because of you, aren't I?" A deeply tanned young elf groused from behind the bar. "Mom passed a couple decades ago, but we still carry that weird brew you like so much."

"Well, have the prices changed a lot? "

"Not really, taxes and supplies have stayed pretty stable, plus Dads side still has the brewery and distillery, so we save a good bit on the labor where importing everything else from the other kingdoms went up." she chuckled, already writing something down before getting a good look at Richard. "Holy shit, is that a Devil?!"

"Got it in one miss, name's Richard, I'd offer a handshake, but apparently that triggers Dealmaking." He chuckled at his own joke.

"Makes sense, every devil has their Deal Trigger according to the rumors. Just call me Barkeep or whatever, no one around here can ever remember my actual name." she claimed, pulling a spigot out of the cabinet and slapping it onto a rune marked barrel. "Oh, some of the spigots don't stick anymore, so we need some new ones old man."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll have them shipped within the week. You know what to say to the delivery, right?" aforementioned old man asked as the stone mugs full of brew were put in front of them.

"Oh that? Yeah, mom made sure I can pronounce you twos little club password before heading to the homeland." she nodded as she spoke, finally giving Richard a good look over. "So, any ideas what you'll look like once you finish growing your demonic powers?"

"Nope, though it's already turning out pretty badass looking. My skin is like the night sky, and I got a pretty badass crown of horns going." Richard chuckled drinking the beverage placed in front of him. It tasted of smoke, meat, and alcohol with a sweet finish. "Oho, now that's something I'd pay to supply my servants with!"

The bar went completely silent when Richard said servants, many of the patrons staring at him while he finished his drink.

"So, you're some sort of leader for them?" asked a burly looking human, cracking his knuckles. "See, I can't be having that, demons banding together, making a new dungeon for the kingdom of Life, it'd be bad for business."

Richard motioned for more of the ale in question, looking to the person threatening him. "What business would that be friend?"

"War. See, the demons made for strong enemies for the adventurers to fight, meaning the kingdom could be better defended. Mercs like me and my boys couldn't hardly get any business before your previous boss was killed off, and now we're getting good and rich. No offense and all, but I'm gonna have to get rid of you before you get rid of a need for my job. Strictly business, see?" the human explained, placing a hand on the Devils shoulder.

"I see…" Richard downed his new ale. "Barkeep, what's the local law on Duels?"

"Well, he did just threaten your life, so just keep the floor from getting too bloody or take it outside. We're a warrior kingdom, so you could always just arrange a coliseum fight for it, have plenty of witnesses." she said, filling up his tankard again.

"How about a Deal then mister Mercenary? If you can meet me at this coliseum, I'll arrange a no holds barred duel for us for tomorrow. I can even sweeten the deal and make this battle a Rite of Caste challenge, but you have to agree now or you'll never get a chance like this again in your life." Richard extended his hand toward the man, a gentle smile on his face as the white spots on his body seemed to shine a bit.

The human responded by drawing a jet black straight sword and swinging it at Richard, cutting deep into his chest and laughing. "I think I'll just kill you, if it's all the same to you."

Blaz watched the events transpire, rolling his eyes. "Should have taken the deal kid, then you'd have at least survived with just crippling injuries… waste of a good body, that."

Richard sighed, looking at the already closing wound. "I am so glad I'm drunk as fuck right now, otherwise this would really itch. So little magic gets used here that my ring can run overtime…" He grasped the mans forearm. "Since I'm in a good mood, I'll only take your soul, you'll live, but I haven't seen what happens to anything more intelligent than a spider that's also mortal yet."

The man froze at the unfamiliar feeling, unable to even scream. As Richard pulled his hand away, he pulled a bladed glove with it. Process finished, Richard started looking over the blade, passing it to his dwarven companion.

"I… what was that pain? I don't understand... " the man looked confused.

"Boss, you alright?" one of the other men from the table the mercenary had come from asked. Prompting further confusion to etch itself on his face.

"Tell me friend, what is a soul but the thing that drives someone to having a Class, producing the required power for rogues to hide anywhere, for barbarians to rage continuously, for sorcerers to manipulate raw magic? Your boss just lost whatever skill he thought made him special, I'd suggest he drop the mercenary game." Richard explained, turning to his companion.

"Heh, null alignment, lets him ignore alignment based restrictions of anything, weapons, armor, skills, hell, even clerical spells to protect against alignment wouldn't do a damn thing to him I'm guessing." Blaz laughed, passing the dagger back.

"Oh, so that's why my hand hurts… this sword is supposed to be evil, using the power of the dead to kill what it touches…" the soulless man looked at his hand, or what was left of it, the hilt of his own blade had rotted away all but his tendon and bone.

"I'll just… take that for you, go get that looked at, okay?" Richard gently took the blade from the dead hand, setting it down. "Can't have you dying right after I spared your life, can I?"

"Right, right… I'm just gonna go… Matt is in charge of the band now…" the now empty man nodded, heading out of the bar.

"Aaand now the mood is dead, Barkeep, you got a good bard yet?" Blaz complained, looking to the elfin woman.

"The usual package for a party then?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"Absolutely, I came here for a damn bar fight, not death threats to my new friend." He nodded as she pulled out several more spigots, motioning to several people in the bar, who immediately left.

"Give it a few minutes for the setup, then we can announce your little party." she said, gathering up several other items behind the bar. "I wasn't expecting to be running this idea of you and dads so soon after taking over, so I'm not as fast as mom."

Richard examined the sword in his hand, watching the grey green energy probing at his skin, trying to find purchase. "You stop that right now you little shit. Don't make me break you." The energy slowly withdrew back into the pommel. "That's better. Try it again and I'll break you and give your pieces to Blaz here." he stuck it into the wood of the floor beside him with a grunt. 'Of all the times not to have the Fool around to ease the tension…'

After a few minutes a well dressed man with a stringed instrument entered the bar, heading to a raised area as patrons cleared off of it. The barkeep set up a line of small figurines on the bar, looking to Blaz. "Alright, I'm gonna need payment now, you know how it is."

"Yeah yeah, let's just get the party going!" He slammed a large ruby on the bar, discharging a wave of violet. "Animus reformation, Type seven, full racial ratio."

The small figurines hopped off the bar, growing and shifting into a full dozen waiters and waitresses of various races, each one clad in fine red clothing. "We are ready to service the party on your cue Ma'am." they claimed in unison.

"ALRIGHT BOYS AND GIRLS, NEXT HOUR, DRINKS ARE ON THE DWARF! ALEISON, PLAY SOMETHIN LIVELY YA FRUITCAKE!" She announced, prompting the whole bar to cheer as the bard started splitting into several, each with a different instrument. Once finished, the four bards started playing.

"So, basically, your plan is to just make a bar fully drunk in an hour?"

"Well, yeah, what'd you expect? Now drink up new guy, it's time to test our limits here!" The bar went into an uproar as the newly created servers worked swiftly to bring people their drinks as the heavy drinking went on, the two immortals carried on their conversation.

Richard chuckled, halfway into his fifth mug. "Okay, so you're telling me that a monotheistic culture jus… serves four differen' versions of the same fuckin critter?"

"Yeah, dude even exists, ye'll meet his ass once ya hit greater dungeon levels, he likes to visit an make sure yer goin by yer feckin… feckin thing yer dungeons supposed ta represen… like, I'm the rep fer Battle, the Best King is s'posed ta be Nature, Bone boy is Death, an yer Life. Fuuuuck I'm drunk as a kings whore off shift…"

"Haaa you're drunker than… than me right now. Ya short shit…." Richard downed his new drink, smiling widely. "Okay so I'ma get some sorta visitor later, don't treat him like shit. Real shit though, what's the difference between… fuckin… fuckin mortals and us?"

"Really? Tha's easy, Mortals souls are bound to their bodies, mutable, flexible, so on so forth and shit. They can change up to a certain point, then they usually either die or become like us. Theres… like ten immortals I think… eh, somethin like tha."

Before Richard could ask another question, a stool hit his drunken companion in the head. "I thought I smelled dry sand and wet metal, didn't recognize you without all your lil stone dolls."

"Speak a the fuckin devil, Lance you stupid fuck, nobody's killed ya!" Blaz crowed, flinging his own stool at a dark skinned man. The stool was shattered halfway to its target, peppering dozens of drunks and inciting chaos throughout the bar.

"Friend of yours Blaz?" Richard chuckled as the giant of a man waded through the fighting drunks, throwing people out of his way. As he got closer, Richard saw that his skin was more like some form of dark stone rather than actual skin.

"Eh, More like he wants my dungeon to be his, stupid brat."

"How long are you gonna hold that over my head you old pile of bones, it was three centuries ago already!" The newly introduced Lance complained, sitting beside the two. "That aside, it's odd to see you of all people getting along with a devil, what's with that?"

"Oh, he's teachin me the ins n'outs of the world, gotta know the politics an shit before I can open my dungeon after all." the stone skinned man laughed at that, pounding down a full tankard before calming down.

"Oh, oh that was rich. You aren't even finished ascending and you already wanna open a dungeon? What's your location? Your plan for layout? For crying out loud, what's going to be the challenge?" The questions came quick and fierce from the larger man, amusing both his junior and his senior immortals.

"Life, the ultimate in urban dungeoneering, and for your last question, how many demons do you know of with names?" Richard answered, grinning. "For better answers than that, you'd best have proper payment, immortal or not. I gotta say, it's pretty rude to ask such questions without offering anything in return in the first place friend."

This gave the goliath pause, not having expected an answer for any of the questions. "...Okay, you've got a point there." A chair smashed across his back, peppering the devil in front of him and spilling his drink.

"..." Richard stared at his drink, then at the drunken cat-person who had done the smashing, then back to Lance. "Excuse me for a few, will you guys? Actually, lets settle territory in this little barfight real quick. Lance, take the bard end, Blaz, you get upstairs, I've got the door end, meet back here after it's all good and done."

"I knew I liked somethin about ya kid! Good pri… pri… ah fuck it, you know what I'm saying."

"Great, I've got the weapons approved side."

* * *

Once the fight was over, the three, along with most of the rest of the bar, sat down and got new drinks as the servers all seemed to fold into themselves, becoming tiny figurines once again. The music was a more relaxed tune for the people still awake, "Okay, that was fun, and with my healing, I didn't really have to worry about the damage I was getting either. So, tell be fellas, what can I expect from my next meeting?"

"Can't rightly say, the dungeon of Nature isn't exactly known fer meetin with anyone, much less someone prepping a dungeon." the punch drunk Lance slurred casually. "Hell, I'm tryin t'figure out why the old man here is entertainin a brat devil like you. Who were ya the warlock of anyway, th'prettyboy or th'sadist?"

"You forget yourself friend, asking information without offering anything." Richard chuckled, "Now if I answer, I'm fully allowed, no, expected to lie to you."

"Shit, right right, I offer a feast in exchange, for you and guests of your choosing." Hearing the reminder seemed to sober the dark goliath somewhat. He put forth a hand in offering the exchange. "The quality of which will be dependent on the quality of information given."

"On the condition none of the sustenance was procured through less than honest means, I accept this deal." The white spots of Richards skin shone as he took the offered hand, horns growing as the deal was struck. "I was never a warlock. Quite to the contrary, I was summoned to become the new Demon Lord. My servants have been working quite hard to prepare the foundation of my dungeon in my absence, even with the strict impositions I placed on them. Between the three of us, I'm actually not very powerful, just very good at using what I retained on being summoned here. I have been working on taking on Tareks old warlocks, and gathering my strength in my own preparations. Fortunately, both demons and devils are near extinction, so are seen as a curiosity rather than a threat. It will allow me to remake how they are seen rather easily. My personal preparations will also include speaking with the Four Courts, the Three Families, the two dungeons that have proven at least somewhat amiable, and other major powers as they present themselves."

He looked between the other two immortals, and the elven barkeeper, all three gaping at his plans. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

It was Blaz that answered him, sounding slightly worried. "The way you speak man, not what you said, though there is some concern to be had there. You were void of all ambition, only talkin about things for that dungeon you're building."

Lance nodded, "It's kind of unnerving, seeing one so young speak that way. Hey Blaz, make a deal and ask for his ambition. I'd do it, but I'm not comfortable stacking deals that way."

Blaz nodded, putting his hand forward. "In exchange for knowledge of what drives you, I offer a ten year materials contract at half my normal rates, not including material delivery."

"Looks like I get to conduct an interesting experiment today. I accept your deal my friend." Richard took this hand as well before shouting in pain and holding his face with both hands. The mortals within the bar all flinched as they heard sickening cracks and pops coming from the star skinned devil. After a short period of time the sounds stopped, leaving Richard groaning in the dull burning of the changes dealt.

"Oh, fuckin Janus' back face that one was painful…" He lifted his head, "Before I answer, let me get some painkiller real quick, feels like my damn jaw shifted around, and my fuckin eyes are throbbing."

His answer was a jet black bottle being set in front of him by Lance. "Here, from my personal stash, it'll bypass any advanced healing to get you nice and numb."

"You're a wonderful being Lance." Richard said, taking a deep swig before opening his eyes to reveal a solid expanse of violet, bloodstained bone jutting from the edges of his now fanged mandible pointing downward. "Oh, so much better… So, you wanted to know my ambitions? Well, in no particular order, I want my peoples lives to be comfortable, I want my dungeon to be known for its true purpose, to leave it and my servants in the best possible condition. Now, to properly pay for what you are offering, I'll give you what drives me, and a hint as to my actual nature. Not here though, somewhere more private."

The barkeep spoke up, "Those aren't the words of an Immortal. I'd know, being the owner of a bar that two of them frequent. Those are the words of someone that has no reason whatsoever to have ascended, someone… Broken."

Richard nodded, "My body may be that of a devil, but my soul is something altogether different from these two from what I can gather. To them, even you, with your lifespan, are only temporary. Believe it or not, I actually hate that I'm to be in charge of a dungeon, and have no intention of it being combat based, though there will be combat involved in it, Terrors are insistent that way."

"Well, bring your guests here a year from today, and I'll have your feast." Lance shook his head, standing up to leave.. "Let me know if you have any trouble with training or things like that. I've gotta get home to my little proving grounds before the line gets too long, I've been gone a week after all."

"You don't want to know his drive anymore Lance?" Blaz mused, "Not like you at all."

"I feel we'll either see it in action, or this guy will die first, he seems the type to show the world what he's about even if he hates them seeing it. Damn contradictory types." Lance grumbled, leaving the other two to finish their night.

Many hours later found the dwarf and devil standing on a large spire of stone between the desert and a sprawling jungle. "So, yer meetin the Beast King next, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm hoping it goes well, same for all of my meetings in the future but one. Damn Lich nearly killed one of my servants. Before I leave though, what drives me is simple, I want my own kingdom, not just a dungeon. As for your hint to what I am at my very core? I'm the Shattered Dream." Richard grinned at his little joke, scratching at the skin by the bones jutting from his now fanged jaw. "Kind of annoyed I'm going to have trouble with some foods now though, why couldn't this have happened earlier?"

"No sense complaining, least you can still taste and feel things."

"Heh, fair enough, guess power has it's price no matter what huh?"

"You aren't even finished changing yet, the innards are gonna be a bitch to deal with. Know how mortals complain of puking their guts out? "S gonna be literal for you from the looks of things." Blaz chuckled, patting Richard on the back. "I just slowly converted to the metal over twenty years."

"Shiiiiit, bet you it happens right after I eat a really good meal." Richard joked, "I have to show my servants how they are to enjoy their lives after all… At any rate, I'm off to the deepest part of this jungle here, I'll see you in a year?"

Blaz nodded as his ally lifted off, "We gotta make the whelp pay good for that info after all."

* * *

Richard sighed as he bit into a section of a massive centipede that had attacked him. 'Fucking bugs, even here they try to eat me alive… where the fuck is this creature I'm supposed to meet? I don't even know what I'm looking for really.'

It had been weeks since he had entered the jungle, and it showed. His body was covered in dried blood, the sword he had taken from the man in the bar no longer shone with dark intent, long since having had its magic drained to grow Richard a new arm, but still sharp. His new arms base color was clouded with deep yellow veins, the stars now green, at the end of it was less a hand and more a taloned cluster of muscle and skin, the result of his attempt at forcing the ring to use energy opposite of its nature.

"Fuck this, damn thing isn't worth money anymore anyway, and just weighs me down now…" Tossing the blade aside, he continued floating through the branches, angry, but aware.

"Finally, you toss aside that shitty piece of metal, I've been waiting for weeks now!" a feminine voice echoed through the trees, "I mean come on, you want to meet me and you come here with something as unnatural as that? Now we can really get started on testing you."

"Fuck that, get your ass out here! I'm sick and tired of this bullshit you've been pulling. Now, we're going to sit down to a meal, or I'm going to start setting things on fuckin fire!" He called out angrily, lifting a hand.

"Damn, someone can't take a joke. Fine, fine, I'll come out." came the voice again, even more playful than before. A little bit later, a large, black scaled feline dropped silently to the branch in front of him. Looking it over, he counted eight total limbs, six legs, and two sharp tipped tendrils extending from it's shoulders.

"A displacer beast?" he asked, confused. "I mean, yeah, you're an apex predator, but adventurers know how to deal with that."

"Hey, this is just what I chose to be when I felt you kill part of me. I thought stealth would be appropriate."

"Fair enough, let's go fishing then." He suggested, motioning for the feline to lead the way.

"Aww, not even gonna ask what I meant? So mean… I'll meet you east of here, let me just get a more appropriate body." the voice from the scaled creature sounded almost like it was pouting. "Blaz made you sound like you were so much more fun when he sent a message."

Richard rolled his eyes, heading in the direction mentioned. "Maybe catch me when I'm well fed and didn't recently lose a limb."

"Spoilsport…"

He made his way to a more clear section of jungle, something he had avoided while searching. Sitting by a wide section of river was what appeared to be a humanoid version of a monitor lizard, little bits of steaming drool dribbling from one side of its mouth. "So, you're the new guy then… Neat, you seem predatory enough, and at least eat most of your kills so far. I'm the beast king, or rather queen. No need for a name when you live here."

"So, why call for a meeting? For all you knew I was going to try to kill you when I arrived."

"I'm pretty confident you can't kill every living being in my territory before I can leave sweetie. Destruction and movement are two of the most important parts of Nature after all." she chuckled happily, "Your aspect is very important if you want to run one of the big four after all. Do it right, and you'll never be without its power even if you leave completely."

"Amusing, considering the aspect I'm going to be taking. I'd really like to head home at some point soon, My servants do need further instruction at some point after all." he mused, sitting beside the reptilian queen. "Did you just want to see where I stand on the food chain, or was there more?"

"No, that was all really, now you make the fire, I'll get the food." She answered, getting up and walking to the water. "Oh, and the rations of food stopped a few months ago, I noticed there was plenty of hunting to be had in your forest."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that, heh." he smiled as he gathered fallen branches. "How were my servants when you saw them?"

"I didn't, Just dropped off the food and left." Came the answer as he stacked up the wood in a neat pile. As he lit it, his host dropped a large amount of fish nearby and looked him over. "Go bathe, you'll ruin the flavor smelling like old bug blood."

"Yeah, I am a little crusty, be back in a few." He nodded, walking into the river water after setting down his three other weapons. He took his time, reveling in the feeling of being clean once again. Eventually the smell of cooking flesh signaled him to leave the water, heading over to the fire.

"Welcome back, the fish'll be ready in a few."

"Finally, something properly cooked. Invertebrate meat gets boring after a while, even when you add weird bits of plant." he smirked, getting dressed again. "So, nonaggression?"

"Yeah, pretty much for now. Least until we both get bored or one of the others makes a better offer." the agreement seemed fairly neutral, leaving silence to follow as neither had much else to say. They ate in silence, the devil standing and taking flight once he was sated.

"I wonder how my room looks... looks like a three day flight if I don't take more than the necessary breaks." he muttered to himself as he flew in the direction he felt Ceres and Arsenin. "Ah well, I need a short break anyway, helping build will be more relaxing than dealing with entities like that."

* * *

AN: Listen, could I get some sort of reviews on at least the writing? I don't currently have a direct Beta, mostly because I'd much rather have someone volunteer. I'm glad I'm getting some views, but it all seems to cut off at chapter one. I mean, it's still gonna keep coming, but it's always nice to know what you folks reading my little exploration think.

Dream of improbable things,  
SevenBrokenSouls.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Homecoming

Arsenis looked up from the pages of a large tome, looking in the direction of the cave systems entrance. "Ah, good, I hope he has been well since last I saw him." Chuckling, he turned to a series of eight symbols on the wall, cutting his finger and smearing the blood across all of them, causing each to activate and glow. "The master has returned, let us greet him appropriately."

He put on the clothing he had managed to purchase from a caravan he had encountered on his diplomatic duty to the Ancient and leaving the area he had chosen for his laboratory and quarters, this covering a carefully formed mark on his shoulder similar to the ones on the wall.

Shortly after he left, he heard a voice ring from his sigil, "I know, I can feel him getting closer. He feels much more powerful than when we saw him with those two adventurers!" He shook his head at the reply Ceres gave him as another voice rang out.

"Chill girlie, we're all excited to see the boss again."

"It seems she forgot about the fact that we all hear this when it's active…"

"...Not that we mind of course"

"Now, now, she's merely excited to see the Boss again, it's nice to see her happy like this."

'It's good to be excited, I'm on my way to the entrance now anyway, lots of waste stone to dispose of today.'

"Hm, put it in the usual place Yochlol, your people have been a blessing in sorting that when you aren't hunting." Arsenis smiled, what the yochlol considered waste was actually valuable raw metal and crystals he had been having them place in a chamber just offset from their new masters quarters. He passed the corridor that the Terrors, large demons that could amalgamate into single entities of greater strength, and Imps, small demons skilled in basic magics, had taken on as their current residence. He saw the two headed one he had summoned their new lord with waiting for him, a simple loincloth around their waist.

"Hey there Arsenis… It's been much simpler since… Mining became our primary concern." the two voices alternated, "Me and bro… Are almost healed enough to… split again, and were… Hoping the boss could see it."

"I don't think he even knows you can separate, I'm sure he'll be intrigued at getting to see it. You two have been fused for what, two centuries now?" The devil chuckled conversationally, summoning a bit of dried meat into his hand and taking a bite. "Do you like my little communication ritual by the way? I'm working on making it to where we can speak more freely, rather than depend on me."

"It's quite genius to be blunt… none of our kin could ever… communicate over these distances…" came the responses as the terror reached out a hand, Arsenis summoned and handed off a large chunk of dried meat with a smile.

"Quite good then, you'll love the update when it happens. Ah hello Ceres! You seem well." He called to the entrance, where the winged silhouette seemed to be waiting eagerly, her wings giving off an occasional flutter.

"Yes, yes, tease the crushing succubus. Do you ever tire of doing that Ars?" she called back, her eyes never leaving the horizon. "Don't you have to finish that special circle of yours or something?"

"Finished it last week, the ritual only requires two more pieces, and I cannot get them without our leader." He stands beside her, smirking, "I do look forward to seeing how he has evolved though. Ones form follows ones name and function."

"Always so practical, and here I thought your dabblings in the ritual arts were making you more creative Arsenis." the whispery voice of the constrictor demon shuffled from all around them as it dropped from the ceiling, pulling together in a ball.

"I gave creativity to one of my warlocks, some bard or other." the devil chuckled, summoning a small telescope and looking into the distance. "Where is the Imp? I know it's excited to see how our lord has grown as well. There are only a few minutes left until he arrives."

"I'm right here Arsenis, I stood atop the door as soon as you messaged all of us." the high pitched voice came from seemingly nothing as the imp leaned down it's head. "Pretty sweet piece of mage craft you set up for us by the way, did you get the notes I sent?"

"Yes, yes, I was starting work on it as soon as I finished my main project, but the master came close to arriving, so I paused it and contacted you all."

Richard chuckled as he finally saw the archway into what he had decided would be the current living quarters of the races he was helping, as well as the collection of Demons and Devil standing beneath it. "Looks like they've been busy, good. Let's see what I'm really working with then."

He increased his speed, coming to a sharp stop several dozen feet in front of the cave entrance before walking the rest of the way to the various creatures waiting for him. "You all look well."

"Welcome home… our lord, we have… Much to show you." the Terror smiled with both heads before nodding, "But first, we must… finally be apart… We wanted to show you… the true strength of our race… But we had to finish… Healing first."

"Very well, out here or inside? I had no clue that you were actually two separate beings to be honest, so seeing an apparently long term incomplete fusion come apart could be pretty cool." Richard chuckled, motioning for the Terror to continue. The large two headed being strained its muscles, a loud wet tearing sound starting to come from between the two heads. Richard watched as rips formed in the skin of the creature, widening and deepening steadily, greyish green blood weeping from the wounds. Eventually, with one final tug from the two sides, the bodies split and fell to the ground in two masses of flesh.

"Are they alright?" he asked, looking to the other demons collected there.

The Imp nodded, "Yeah, they've been together my whole life, so it takes a sec for them to pull themselves together once they split. I've been told it's a similar process when they give birth. Just give them some time."

"Probably about a meals worth of time, I'll summon us up so-" Arsenis pulled out a scepter only to be interrupted by a voice from the treeline.

"I found it guys! The Demons really have been building something here!"

"Oh good, this means we get paid once we kill everything right?" A group of people, all dressed in green robes, exited the trees, pulling out various weapons, the one who spoke second, a large man with a hammer, laughed. "Plus we get renowned as the company that finished off the Demon race!"

"Master, if we may? It'll save time on making a meal if I don't have to summon the food from storage after all." Arsenis grinned, his scepter glowing with a distorted light.

Richard looked away from the adventurers to his servants, "One moment, I have to say something first since we don't have the sign or waivers for them." He turned back to the green clad crowd. "Hello there, welcome to our home, couple of things you need to know first. Any aggressive action will be taken as consent to become food or building material, this includes any nonapproved spellcasting. If you don't take action against me or mine, we won't be eating you and utilizing your equipment, are there any questions?"

"The fuck are you on about, everyone knows demons don't ask permission for shit!" A slender merc with a bow called back.

"Let's just say things are changing with the times. I'm in charge now, and they know the cost of breaking their new Lords Laws." Richard answered before he felt a sharp pain in his back. "It would seem your Rogue has decided to die. Constrictor, if you don't mind?"

Screaming erupted from a nearby pile of branches as a small body was lifted into the air by sinewy tendrils. "Of course, I surrounded him as soon as he was within twenty feet of you."

"Just make sure you don't eat the equipment, some of our Imps might be able to make use of it. I know you prefer your prey live after all." Richard waved wearily as he reached back to try and remove the crossbow bolt in his shoulder. "You see, I'm honestly the strangest devil you'll have ever heard of. I don't just let my servants run amok and cause chaos, I can walk into a church without being destroyed, hell, I'm not even going to kill you if you leave me alone."

He walked toward the group of mortals, a gentle smile on his face. "On the other hand, I'm also the only reason the Demons and devil before you haven't taken action, and just took a poisoned crossbow bolt to the back. Tell me, in what way does it seem I would be merciful if any of you wronged me?"

Several arrows and bursts of magic shot for the sky skinned devil, prompting his smile to turn malicious. As the various attacks flew toward him, he spoke. "Ceres, Imp, Arsenis, Yochlol, dinner has come to us today."

He watched as the demons charged forward, each one targeting someone who had attacked their master, while he waited for his wounds to heal. 'This is nice, I'm not even really needed for this part… Oh, hold up. That's some sort of paladin with the hammer.' he walked forward, watching the hammer start to glow with a crackling grey green energy as the paladin turned toward Ceres, said succubus busy fighting what appeared to be some form of fungal based druid, and raised his hand at the hammer itself, a blast of white smashing the weapon out of the hands of the armored man. "It seems you think that I'll just let you hurt my servants, I'll soon correct that thought."

Richard focused within himself, the white stars of his skin starting to shine with a deep violet light as he pushed his magic toward his servants. "Enough playing everyone, I know you want to show off, but they have a paladin, so likely a cleric as well. If it attacks, kill it, if it dies, move on."

"Paladin? You think I'm a paladin you foolish devil?" the accused demanded, starting to glow with the same energy that had been focused into his hammer. "I told your little slut there when she escaped her fate last time, I am a dea-"

Richard cut him off with a blast of fire to the face. "New orders, they were sent by someone who has already attempted to harm us. Kill them all, but this one is mine. Tell me, are you the Lich King's personal guard or something?"

"I don't have to answer to a weak little devil that thinks he can demand tribute from the dead!" the armored one charged, crackling with energy.

"Hmm, hmmm…." Richard stepped to the side of the charge when his enemy came close. "That's too bad. So, were you saying Death Knight? That'd make you undead, right Arsenis?"

"Yes, that would be correct. They are particularly vulnerable to fire and holy magics, and absorb necrotic. This one seems fairly powerful, but they are still essentially the undead version of paladins." Arsenis answered, several of the figures now fighting each other in front of him. "No good for eating, I'm afraid."

"A pity all you have is fire! My master gifted me with resistance to it, few mages can produce the fire needed to even scorch my armor!" he declared, stabbing Richard through with the shaft of his hammer, laughing victoriously.

"Huh, that hurts a bit, a lot if I'm being honest. Not as much as the spider though, or when I fell several miles last week, that was embarrassing." Richard reminisced, reaching into the hood to take hold of his enemy and finding nothing. "Wait, are you some sort of incorporeal type bound to a physical item? That. Is. Hilarious. I won't have to clean out the armor!"

"What? That should kill a devil! I just stabbed you with necromantic energy! In The Heart! HOW ARE YOU NOT DEAD!?" the knight screamed, trying to pull his weapon from its place in the devils chest.

"Yeah, I'm a pretty fast healer. Gonna kill you now. Kay? Thanks, die." Richard reached deeper into the armor, clenched his hand as he felt sort of an energy, and pulled out a flail with a metal skull.

"Huh? What? Where's my armor? Fucking, where's anything? I'm a six century old death knight, you can't just remove me from the armor I'm bound to!" the skull asked, it's eyes dripping dark smoke.

"Yeah, I kinda just did, so… you're mine now, or whoever I hand you off to. Oh, and I'm not giving you a new body, you tried to kill me." Richard looked around, his servants having readily killed off the rest. The bodies were being piled up by the two terrors, now simply looking like two fairly slender humanoids with long arms, claws, and mouths that were just a bit too big to make sense. "Anything good on the others?"

One of them turned to him, "Fairly basic equipment, a large amount of meat, but no souls to work with. Hey bro, you ever seen this happen?"

"Nah, not even if they were undead. Sorry Ceres."

Richard pulled out the sickle, its blade glowing. "Oh, I've got the souls right here guys, don't worry about that. All good meat?"

"Oh yeah, we got orc, elf, gnome, dwarf, couple lizardmen, a tiefling, and even one of those aasimar things."

"Dude! We got some fuckin aasimar? Nice!" the imp called over, bandaging one of his wings.

"Getting to eat a half angel and several other things, neat. Oh, by the way, have any Paladins from the church of life come by? I told them we'd be sending injured adventurers their way if they had something to do it with."

"Oh! That's why they've been walking right into my illusions! I thought it might have been a crusade, one sec." Ceres, waved her hand toward the forest, part of it vanishing to reveal two haggard looking paladins and the acolyte that had thanked Richard long before.

"Finally! I told you it was this way!" one of the paladins cries out joyfully. "Is one of you named Richard?"

Richard waved, "That'd be me. You three here to set up the system for sending injured to the temple?"

"More of deliver her, sorry we're late, we seem to have gotten lost."

"Yeah, sorry about that, I needed some sort of passive defense while… Wait, What?"

The unarmored of the trio spoke up. "I've been instructed to utilize Ark, an old cleric spell that went out of use centuries ago when clerics were more known for adventuring, on adventurers who are alive, but too injured to go home on their own. It has been decided between the Church and kingdom that you will be sent an item that can allow you to return a soul to its body provided you don't eat the soul."

Richard nodded, "I'll have a living space arranged for you, and once the dungeon is running, I'll have Arsenis set up something to get you to them safely. Marissa right?"

One of the paladins spoke up, "If you have anything to donate, I've been instructed to take it back for the church. Chance will be here to ensure the Priestesses safety in this den of sin."

"Ah Paladin Chance! It's been so long since you threatened to smite me, good to see that you are well dear." Richard nodded. "Ceres, let the others know we will be having mortals living with us, and that they are not to be harmed. Arsenis, you're to be their guard until their room is prepared, oh, and be a wonder and summon something they can eat, I don't want them to hunt their own while they're here. Your payment is this lovely little dagger, it blocks all alignment from showing."

The two answered simultaneously with a bow. "Milord!"

"Oh, Terror twins, bring the leaving paladin to the results of the mine, he is allowed ten pounds of metals or three pounds of gems." he chuckled. "Of course, that's after lunch for all of that. You three look famished, and I know my people will at least be snackish after the attack. I'll be giving Names during the meal by the way, so I'll need all of my racial representatives to be here."

"You're Naming some of them?" Marissa asked, head tilted to one side, "Why?"

"A reward for their work. Arsenis has kept me updated through a series of Sendings. I'm very proud of my little racial leaders here. Oh, and Imp, call your spouse. Both forms of impkind should be represented here." Richard explained.

"I… I have not taken a spouse. Instead, I'll bring in the best of the Gremlin gender." The imp bowed before casting a spell. "In spite of its kindness, it makes for a very good leader of the mining corps, and has prevented them from getting overly… violent."

"Ha! I called it, the holy mother owes me twenty silver!" Chance hollered in celebration, "Quasits and Gremlins are the same species!"

"Hehehehehhe! You're not wrong shiny lady, you're not wrong, though they ain't called quasits. It's all magic versus might with the Imps, and where the two meet, comes new life!" a gangly creature chuckled from the cave entrance. "I heard the master called me, so I scurried on out of the Nests. I'll start prepping us a nice fire pit."

The food roasted over the long, dug out pit, as Richard looked at his unnamed servants, all standing in a line. Ceres and Arsenis stood to either side of him. "So, I need to give six Names, now this is gonna take a lot out of me, but it gives me my Generals, so it's needed. You have all served well, and so I give you each a true name, something more than just a descriptor that the world recognizes you as. Do you all accept?"

A chorus of yes was his answer, pulling a smile out of him as he walked to one end of the line, pacing in front of each as he chose their identities. "You were the first being I heard speak, you know that? Asking what the hell I was or something like that. In the sendings, you kept a tight schedule that allowed for work and play for all involved in the mining process. In honor of what I have seen and heard, your name will be Phobos. You, Gremlin, are the first of your kind I've met, and in honor of your species duality, and because I like how well it works together, your name will be Deimos. Both mean a type of fear where I am from. Terrors, I honestly had only prepared one name when i came back, so I'm at a bit of a loss here, but, from the same legends in my home I took Phobos and Deimos names from, comes Castor… and Pollux. For you my dear yochlol, I am going to a different set of tales, your name, my dear amorphous friend, comes the name Lolth. Finally, Constrictor, you've kept everyone safe all this time, and grown so much since we met! I'm naming you after a bit of an infamous creature spoken of in my original home, a reptilian creature with eight heads that was only defeated by a god. Your name is Orochi…" after the last name he staggered, almost falling over. "I'm gonna sit down now… before I fall on my face… Lil help Arsenis?"

"Of course milord, I summoned seats for all of us while you were naming everyone." the devil grinned as he helped his master to a chair that seemed more a silhouette than an actual object. As he sat, he motioned for the two humans to join him while the demons each seemed to be warping slightly.

"Come, sit, we must discuss my plans. Arsenis, please, those refreshments for our guests, I think the others will be a bit out of it for the time being. As I've said, we may be demons and devils, but we should at least show some modicum of class for potential allies." He ordered, Arsenis immediately beginning to draw several sigils on the table near where the guests were sitting. "You're likely wondering why there have been no incursions yet when it appears that I already have everything I need, am I wrong?"

"Well, you really don't from what we just saw, from what we see you've got a fancy cave and a decently steady supply of materials, but no dungeon." Chance observed. "If you were really ready, we wouldn't be out here at all, and those attackers of yours would have entered your dungeon."

"Yes, it would seem the Dead one rather dislikes there being a dungeon here, I will have to… address his rudeness later." He replied, sipping from a chalice as a moderate feast appeared for the mortals. "At any rate, a few ground rules for your stay, they are fairly simple really, don't kill any of mine, though you're free to incapacitate them if they try anything, keep your quarters liveable, and do try not to cause unrest among the demons and devils, it would make my job rather annoying. Do you both understand?"

With the assent of the two holy people, the feast began, the demons slowly coming to and sitting at the table, chatting about the time their master had been away, and answering little questions from the paladins and priestess. All was well, and Richard was once more comfortable with where he was.

Shit, I put the wrong chapter here when I did it last, my bad folks. Anyway, as usual, I hope you enjoy the story, but if not, I'll accept that too, thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Betrayal and Rebirth

Pain.

Quite a lot of it, actually, which is part of why Richard was no longer asleep. It had been several weeks since he had returned, many of the nights had actually been spent with Ceres, who had prepared her brood in a chamber near his own once she had finally obtained the needed mortal soul fragments and seed. Her screams were another part of what had awakened him, but had stopped several minutes ago. As it was, he was trying to build enough focus past the pain to move, to get his bearings as he felt his being, his core essence, being ripped and torn away bit by bit.

"Hmm, it seems you're gathering some awareness, a pity really. This particular ritual is known for being rather painful to devils, having been devised by the church and all. It seems Ceres fell to it far quicker than you, which isn't exactly surprising." A familiar voice reached his ears, no, three familiar voices, two chanting in some unknown language. "Those warlocks you made will likely gain only a fragment of the power of the weapon that is being made of you as they transform, I couldn't get around your little contract with them in the end. So much power, yet you planned for the lessers to get all the glory. Then you took out one of the Archlichs upper echelon, I knew it would come to this if I couldn't find your true name, and I don't want to wait centuries for that to happen, so I made a little deal with the church, I make a true and proper dungeon, and return the rings to be resealed for their true intended bearers, and they declare me the Demon King. Keeping your power as a weapon is quite the bonus on my end though."

"Ar… sen… is…" Richard ground out, _the shattered beyond struggled against the bonds, it would not stand this bet-_

_The servants of life bore down, their faith in their piece of divinity creating bonds no outsider can break._

Richard felt a pressure from two sides, turning his head he saw both the priestess and the paladin on opposing sides of a glowing red glyph that stretched between them. "I… See… Very cunning Arsenis" _Though bound, the piece of what lies beyond could find peace in its children, even the Divinity of Life could not shatter the contract bound in concepts beyond its grasp. _Three 'stars' on Richards skin flared before vanishing as he turned his eyes to his betrayer. Arsenis stood outside of the seal, smiling gently as the one he had prepared the death of spoke. "I… I will return… And when I do… I will rend the four concepts… Prepare as you will… Puppet of Life…"

Arsenis watched his former "master" start to fall apart, chuckling, "Please, even with that odd power boost you have, you have an army of two. Besides, you aren't leaving, so you can not exactly return, can you? I've already won, and now you will merely be a tool for me to use."

The last bits of the Devil known as Richard flew into the orb of pulsating energy above the bed, compressing down as the chant from the members of the church changed. Eventually it solidified into a sharp fragment of black stone with flecks of white throughout it, four rings and a dagger dropping from where it floated as the sigil on the floor faded.

"How peculiar… the last time this ritual was done it created a sword." Arsenis mused, picking up the fragment and a whip that was from the orb that had formed from the succubus. "Ah well, I suppose it can at least be used for a spell focus. As agreed, the rest is yours Paladin, you and the priestess may leave."

-In the space between planes-

"Mother Fucker! I'm going to fucking kill that piece of shit slow… Just as soon as I get back… now where the fuck am I?" A humanoid figure missing a finger complained, finally moving and showing that it was, in fact, some form of being. "Wait, what am I... who took away all my detail? And why does my hand hurt?"

Nearby, a much larger, less formed entity chuckled. "Ah. It Is Awake! I Have Been Very Amused By Its First Finger. The Last Counter Entity Kept Losing, But It Seems More Mindful Than That One. It Didn't Even Fall Into My Left Hands Toys Trap!"

"Sorry, what? I'm confused here."

"It Was Sent By The Light Behind The Portal, Yes? The One Who Told Me To Test All Sent!"

Getting more of his bearings, Richard? Yes, Richard. Looked around the space he found himself in. In the distance was a door, and between himself and the other being was a collection of spheres in varying colors. The central sphere contained four more layered inside of it. "You mean System? Yeah."

"Good, Good! It Is Not A Trespasser! Now I Explain The Game For It!" the entity pulsated rapidly in its excitement. "It Is A Game With A Clear And Concise Goal, Given By The Light. I Am Merely To Assure There Is A Challenge, Or This Would Not Be A Test, Yes?"

"A clear and concise goal… What is that goal?" Richard mused, "Maybe that slip of paper from that first summoning?"

"It Is Very Knowledgeable… No, That Is The Wrong Word… Perceptive? Yes! That Is The Word I Desired! It Learned That Clue! Follow The Clue, Win The Game, Yes? It May Call Me Keeper, Does It Have Any Questions Before It Goes Back?"

"Hmm, a few, and if you'd answer them in order, that would be wonderful. Is there a reason you speak in the manner you do? Where is my finger? What is the price of failure? How do I go back?" Richard listed off, watching the beings reaction.

"Hmm, Yes, It Helps Define Former Body Is Crystalized In The Prime Lose The Part You Send Down, And Its Former Power. It Must Wager Part Of Itself, That Part Allows For Starting Power. Lower Power Grows More, Higher Power Grows Very Slow. My Hands And Feet Have Grown For Centuries, Millenia Even. But Your Finger Reached One Third Of The Strength Of Them In Less Than A More Powerful The Wager To The Being, The Better Start. What Is Your Wager?"

"Hmm, I'll start off with a small wager. My pinky toe." Richard replied, nodding. "I assume I will be summoned with the same starting equipment as the first time?"

"Yes. I Shall See It When It Returns." The entity shifted and rounded out again as Richard felt his toe vanish, a slight stinging sensation accompanying it, and then felt his awareness fold and shrink, falling toward the central spheres.

His eyes opened, seeing two blurry figures. "Don't get up just yet, we barely figured out how to use our new powers to summon you Master." A familiar voice, with familiar power behind it.

"Sylvia? Urshek? I am glad you were able to get away… Where are we?" his throat burned from talking, "Is it safe?"

"Safe as it gets in the Underdark, but our traps keep the nasties at bay." Chuckled one. "Toldja that whip we bought was linked to the boss Syl. Made a damn good conduit to pull him here."

"Yes dear, I know. Fortunately, now that he's back, we can increase our ranks to four." The other spoke as Richards eyes focused, revealing a pair of familiar faces, though their eyes were now like a collection of stars. "I suggest we set up more traps while the boss recovers, then bring her back, then we can discuss your research and what the Lich told us."

"Wait, you he talked to? But why?" Richard rasped.

"The one you sent before wasn't bound to you, to anyone. She was a risk to his safety, a being of Life without loyalty. The Dungeons of War and Nature have done the same to his predecessors. He told us that Arsenis gave the wrong name, that his true name is Corovis, a greater devil of the sin of Envy."

"Bastard had the gall to try and steal our names from us when he found us." Urshek growled, "Luckily your bombs were just the ticket to my getting us away safely. Bit of a tweak, and I managed to make a radiant bomb with massive range on it. I've been keeping the locals quiet with a few special little toys I made."

A large bowl was placed in front of Richard, which he reached for slowly. "You two did well, I was right to add that modification to your contracts. Where is Ceres? She was caught in the spell to crystalize demons and devils."

"We have her boss, or what was made of her anyway. Eat, rest, we can summon her whole self later." Sylvia chuckled, "Right now you're too weak to summon her, but our plan will have us all on the top side of things. Since Corovis is Envy, he'll have to split himself, his power, between seven if he really wants to progress toward the usual goal of the Sins. Birth six other Devils, get them full control of their individual sins, try to take over the world before the Aspects of the goddess find out and choose champions."

Richard ate in near silence, bemused by this information. "Damn that's cliche as fuck. Guess it's a good thing I'm not trying to be a ruler anymore, I'm gonna fucking break the foundation of this little cycle. It's cornerstones are the aspects, its pillars the aspects dungeons, and the walls it supports are these Sins. We're going to tear down the building built on all of third contract will seek us out, so we have communication with one of the courts of the fae. If we make contact with the other four, and maybe start spreading the alchemy I gave you, then we should be able to handle this in time."

"Heh, that's funny boss." Urshek started chuckling. "We're gonna kill the pieces of a god? Who will run shit after that?"

"Eh, I figure the outer entities will probably put someone in charge." Richard waves off the question, finishing what's in the bowl. "I met one of them actually, no clue what it was though."

"You met an outer god?!" Sylvia asked incredulously, "How are you still alive?!"

"Not really sure there, but I am. Is there more of that?"

"You kidding? We've got cauldrons of it ready. I'll summon them in after we bring back your friend here." Urshek holds up a whip of violet, red, and black leather. "I've already prepared the new body, it just needs your command to possess the new."

"Ceres, is that you?" Richard reached out to the whip, it shifted, stretching out toward his hand. "If it is, then I command you to form anew, as the one who named you, and the one who first tasted of your nature. Modify the new form as you see fit,"

The whip began to dissolve into motes of light, flowing out of the small cavern. Urshek tapped part of the wall with a ringing sound, prompting small figures to bring in several steaming cauldrons. "She should be up soon enough. For now, eat up, you're gonna need all the offerings our little cult can give right now boss."

"Cult?" Richard mused, looking at the robed and masked beings, "You guys started a cult? How long was I gone?!"

"Oh, it's been a couple of centuries at least, Dungeon of Life opened up shortly after the coup. After Corovis tried to take our names from us, we fled to the underdark. The local kobold tribes have a legend about star eyed children, so we kinda became emissaries of something called the Shattering, which seems to be some sort of rebirth bullshit." Sylvia explained. "They've been the ones gathering supplies for us, including Ceres, who was the catalyst for your summoning. Your other former generals were stripped of their names and the power stripped to add to that piece of you. He uses it as a casting focus."

"Hmm, cocky little shit. Let him build up his Sins, I'll annihilate them, the heroes brought to fight them, and then the Aspects." He said as one of the masked kobolds offered him a bowl of some form of paste, "Thank you, little one, and thank you for keeping me and mine safe and hidden."

"It would not do for us to deny those who call on the stars young master." The voice from behind the mask was grizzled, "To do so would be to betray the fundamentals of our faith. More so when they serve one who arrives piece by piece. Take care with the heatpaste, it is strongly flavored, made by the Kibblefitz."

"I will." he nodded, tasting just a little on his finger, letting the burn and flavor spread across his mouth, shortly after, he felt the warmth spread throughout his body, along with energy. "Oh! That is wonderful stuff there! Tell me little one, what is this made of? Also, what should I call you?"

"Ah, young master, I have no name, being a monster. I bear the title of Nakkenbri, High priest in the common tongue. Heatpaste is made from the ground bone from the walls of our grand hall, a place where many of our most ancient ancestors were buried after the Great Hunt, when all of the True Ones were killed, and venom from the duergar spider farms, along with firestone for flavor."

"It's quite good, I enjoy it greatly. I take it it is meant as a condiment for meats and mushrooms?" He asked, smiling.

"Yes, the ingredients on their own are quite deadly to consume, but cooked together for two days, they become edible. Long ago a Kibblefitz found this out trying to make a lightless heat source for the herds." Came the pleased answer, "I am very glad you enjoy it young master."

"Aren't they adorable love? Non adventurer kobolds are just the best when you want loyalty, provided you can prove to be an ally." A very familiar voice rang in the cave, "They even let me use one of their robes! I love spidersilk, it's just so soft! So, when do we destroy our one time allies?"

Richard looked over to his Succubus, smiling, "After we gain strength to bring him to despair."

"Right, boss, we found out that the true rulers of the dungeons and their personal servants gain strength best through millennia of rest in high magic areas. It's actually why we chose this place, that is connected to the Shadowfell, Faewild, Negative, and Astral planes! All four of those have been opened in these caverns in times before the Aspects." Urshek grinned, "Sleeping here for only a century has made me and Sylvia equal in power to the weakest dragons according to legend. We shall serve as your guard while you sleep deeply. So that you can gain as much as you need, your only approved visitors being the Archlich and the kobolds."

Sylvias grin was almost feral, "Urshek slept in the Hall of Shadows, he is connected to the shadowfell most deeply, I slept in the Temple of the Wyld, becoming almost of the fae. We brought the most powerful materials from those and from the other two ancient cults together to make your chamber."

Ceres giggled, "I hope you also remembered an appropriate bed for the Master, otherwise he'll be hurt when he wakes."

"Well, now that his pillow is embodied again, everything is ready. Enough talk though, time to eat, we're all going to need it while we sleep for centuries at a time."

Hours later, Richard lay down in the bed prepared for him, his head resting in the lap of the first being he named. "I won't be fooled again." he muttered as his eyes slid closed.


End file.
